Loophole
by blob80
Summary: "Weakness? Hah. No such thing." –Gig/Revya– The life cycle was a strange thing. Multiple endings, dozens of do-overs, a thousand second chances. The only catch was having no recollection of all those former events. But these are gods we're speaking of, so how about just a peek?
1. Loophole

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters_

* * *

 _ **This follows Normal Path: Gig ending and Demon Path: Good ending.**_

* * *

Good god, this friggin sucked.

The Master of Death, the destroyer of everything, the commander of world eaters or simply, Gig, sat on a stone slab at the entrance of the Hidden Village. Letting out a truly magnificent yawn as he leaned back in utter boredom, mind wandering to better things – like hotpods. Ever since he had come back as a human, he was assigned as a town guardian to protect the damn village that they had taken back from the Thurist cultists that were still in awry disarray at the loss of their so called _god._

Smug, self-absorbed dumbasses. That's what they were. Cause hell, who in their right mind worshipped an asshat like Thurist?

After all the moving and all the explaining he had to do to the kid, the stupid cow, and a few other overly nosy parties about how he was brought back and why he got to keep his memories and physical appearance – because he was Gig, that's why – here he was. Stuck on the night shift with the kid who stood a few feet away from him. Why they even had to guard this godforsaken place was beyond him. No one came here, the place looked dirt poor, and it was right smack in the middle of _abso-fucking-nowhere!_ But this job kept that damned old hag off his back and people didn't give him lip whenever he decided to go for a late snack and finish all the hotpods – well, not usually. The more ballsy and more stupid ones told him off. That dumbass cow being one of them. Not like he listened. Gig had pride in his selective hearing and his amazing ability to shut people the hell up.

Blue eyes wandered over to the kid – or Revya. Nah, the kid. Even mentally calling her name creeped him out. They may have body bunked and saved the entire friggin world, but that wasn't grounds for him to let go of his beloved nickname. They were the only one's here, but they were way more than enough to guard this place. Hell, even he was enough. Having both of them here seemed like overkill, but that damned hag seemed to take some kind of sick pleasure in keeping them together.

The kid's eyes were boredly looking out at the surroundings. Her red hair stood out against the gloom of the night and that damn bra she donned did nothing to protect her against the chill night air, but she didn't seem to care. The kid just stared blankly out at the world. Friggin quiet as ever.

Gig suddenly sighed, thoroughly annoyed by the lack of hotpods in his thoughts. He ran a hand through his light hair, before leaning back on his palms. His scythe balanced over his thighs.

"Hey, kid," Gig called, finally breaking the silence. He waited for her to turn to him, still finding it strange how he could actually see her face. Because yes, he wasn't in that sack of fat anymore. Thank god. "I just got one hell of an idea."

"What?" Revya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wanna make yourself useful and go raid the kitchens for some nice juicy hotpods?" He tossed the bait and she definitely nipped because she sighed and crossed her arms.

"Do that yourself, Gig. You have a body."

Ah, he'd never get tired of this. Boredom and silence bothered him, not that he'd ever admit that. But he had had a lot of it, more than enough for a thousand lifetimes.

Gig smirked, sarcastic and dry. "I figured you needed the exercise. Hell, you could do without all that extra fat. Careful, you might end up actually becoming a _cow_ just like that little annoying friend of yours. Wouldn't that be a laugh?"

The sarcasm in his voice could kill. He spoke fluently in the language of liquid mockery and snarky remarks.

"You haven't changed at all, Gig," she said, moving to sit beside him.

There was a hint of subdued fondness in her voice. Not that he was paying attention or anything, but he was just so used to noticing these kinds of things. They had shared a body for Haephnes' sake. Not once, but _twice._ Friggin twice! Oh man, the second time was a real pain in the ass. Yuga Mountain, that shithole. Stupid Crimson Tear. Stupid love tests. It was when he found out things about her – about her feeble human emotions that made him laugh even to this day. But hell, he couldn't blame her for developing those kinds of feelings for him. He was damn irresistible.

Gig raised an eyebrow. "What? Not satisfied with me, _soul mate?_ "

The way he exaggerated the phrase always had her grinning, and this time was no exception. She faced him with a tiny smile on her face.

"Definitely not, soul mate," she responded with ease, before looking up at the night sky.

"Uh-huh," Gig muttered, following her gaze up.

"Hey," she called, after a moment. "What's it like up there?"

He raised an eyebrow at the sudden randomness. The damn kid's mind could wander into moronic philosophical ideas at the drop of a hat. Gig merely shrugged. "What makes you think I know? Heh heh."

She turned to him with furrowed brows and disbelieving eyes. That laugh of his was what gave him away. She knew it and hell, he knew it too. He really had to stop doing that, damnit.

"Fine, fine," Gig said, exasperatedly. It honestly wasn't that different from Drazil. Less creepy kid clones, but that was it. Souls in Prodesto still got to choose their dumbass name and gender, if that's what she meant. "It's filled with peace loving, spineless prigs. Wussies, the lot of 'em. Oh, did I mention that it was _boring?_ No one to kill, no pain to cause, not even any damn hotpods. I mean, what kind of twisted world doesn't know of the divine beauty of the hotpod?! The boring kind, that's what!"

She looked back up at the sky and by the glassy, far-away look in her eyes he knew she was still thinking about it.

"Why are you even askin' that, kid?" Gig asked, sighing loudly. She looked like she had something to say.

She shrugged. "Just thinking."

"That's not good for you."

Revya yawned, but otherwise didn't answer. She mimicked his position and leaned back on her palms, adjusting her bra straps that were being blown by the damn wind. It was distracting, to say the least. Not that he cared for her equipment, but he was still a guy. A straight one. She settled down and they sat in relative silence for a moment.

One.

Two.

"Okay, that's it," Gig said, standing up and making his way inside. If she wasn't gonna talk about the problem she _obviously_ had then he sure as hell wasn't going to pry it out of her like some worried mother hen. That was just so… yuck. It was sappy and familial and just, no. "Let's go, kid."

"Huh?" She looked up. Confusion written all over her features. "Where?"

"Hurry up," he half-whispered, half-barked the order, as he made his way back into the village. Obviously not giving a single shit about her thoughts or any protests she might have had.

"We're still on guard duty," she stood back a bit. Reluctant to follow.

Gig pointed to an invisible spot northeast of them. "The sun'll be out in an hour. No one's gonna come to this stupid countryside anyway and even if they did there are fighters all over the village. They'll take care of them."

Revya stood there a moment longer, looking once more at the silent surroundings, before nodding her head and following after Gig's quickly retreating back. They made their way inside and to the kitchens where they could already smell a feast being cooked up. Gig nonchalantly shoved the door open with a large smirk decorating his face.

"Hey, cheffies. I'm starving, so hurry up with that, would ya?" He said, strolling in with his scythe in his hands and a dangerous aura emanating from his entire form.

"G-Gig!" One of the chefs squeaked. He was a young Whirwhin with an obviously easily startled disposition. "W-What are you doing h-here?"

Gig spared him a glance. One glance and nothing more. As if everything that he was had been judged, perceived, and dismissed in that one moment. Instead, Gig walked up to the counter where a few ripe hotpods were laid out. The look on his face screamed, _'I don't like you, but I'll gladly eat your food.'_

"This is what I'm talkin' about~!" Gig announced in delight, grabbing two platefuls and a bottle of what looked to be syrup, before hastily making his way back out. Just as abrupt as his entrance. "Come on, kid."

Revya grabbed a few hotpods from the noticeably smaller pile, shooting the chefs an apologetic glance before following Gig back out. It was a half-hearted apology, but still an apology nonetheless. Gig sat at a nearby table and had already begun munching away at the hotpods at a famished pace. Revya had a feeling that if he were starving and was offered a two pound steak or an average hotpod then Gig would undoubtedly choose the latter.

"You just gonna stare?" He asked, after swallowing what looked to be three fourths of a hotpod doused in syrup. His hands were already lathering another one. "I'm not sharing. Get your own."

Gig watched as she shook her head and sat down beside him, before taking a healthy bite of her own considerably smaller portion. He supposed that with him no longer in her body then she didn't have to eat as much. Her eyes were glazed over again and she looked to be contemplating something of extreme importance. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her shoulders were tight with tension as if the fucking world was gonna end at any moment.

He sighed loudly, trying to get her attention. When she didn't respond, he took to snapping his fingers in front of her face. Once, twice, three times. Nope. Nothing. He called her name. Not kid. Her actual name and when that didn't work he did the last thing he could. He didn't throw a hotpod at her, – that would have been a disgrace to the glory of the hotpods – but he did drop it back onto his plate.

The strangeness of that action alone seemed to have roused her from her thoughts because she looked at him with confusion, tilting her head in silent question.

"Don't you give me that look!" He pointed a finger at her in accusation.

"Wha—"

"Look, kid," Gig interrupted. "Don't try to give me some half-assed explanation or some _'what look'_ shit. Just own it. I don't know what's wrong with you, but are you gonna talk or what? Cause you constantly hanging around looking like you have something to say is creeping me out."

She opened her mouth to protest. About to say that he was the one that had told her to follow, but he interrupted her once more. He had already expected that response.

"Spit it out already, damnit!" Gig barked in such an uncompromising tone that Revya's eyebrows shot up. He wasn't worried about her or anything, he was just annoyed that she looked like she had something she wanted to tell him. "You're making me feel like a moron here!"

Then as she was about to speak again, for the third time that minute, she was interrupted by the door banging open.

"WHAT IS WITH THE YELLING?!" Danette screamed in a louder voice than both of theirs combined. She was still in pajamas and her head was a mess.

"Oh, _great,_ " Gig's voice oozed sarcasm. Words laced with a full-on coating of derision. "The stupid cow's awake."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She stomped over and harshly poked Gig's shoulder. Her eyes filled with loathing.

"What?" Gig asked, shrugging her hand off. "Are you deaf now too? As if being stupid and whiny wasn't bad enough."

"You're dead! I'm gonna slit your neck!" She yelled, aiming a punch for his head. Gig dodged with practiced ease.

"Jeez," Gig said, grabbing his leftover meal and standing up so as to dodge her weakass blows more effectively. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of stupid this morning."

"Whose fault was that?!"

He smirked when she didn't deny it.

"Well, gee, I don't know," Gig rolled his eyes. He really didn't know. Unless the cow was just able to hear his conversation with his little soul mate from about twenty rooms away. "We're just trying to eat and have a nice little morning conversation, but I _know_ how much that's not allowed."

"I could hear your voices!" Danette seethed.

Gig scoffed. "Blame that stupid hearing. I thought you were a cow, not a damn bat."

"You did this on purpose!" She accused. "You _know_ I had a long night and—"

"Oh, boohoo," Gig said, mockingly. "So you lost a few hours of beauty sleep. Want Uncie Gig to sing you a lullaby?"

"Agh!" Danette yelled in frustration, shooting a quick glance at Revya and the dozens of hotpod stems laid out on the table. Most were already eaten and the few that weren't were in Gig's hands. "YOU ATE ALL THE HOTPODS?!"

"Too bad, sucker!" Gig said, a little too happily. Not even bothering to mention the fact that the chefs were still cooking more food. It wasn't like she'd listen to him anyway. "That's what happens when you sleep in. Besides, all the hotpods in the world belong to me! The Indestructible Gig!"

"You think I won't slit your throat?!" She repeated the weak comment. "I don't care if you're married to my best friend, I'll still kill you!"

"Danette," Revya suddenly called, but she went ignored. Those in the village and their closer acquaintances knew of their relationship, but other than that it wasn't really something they brought up. Mostly because neither she nor Gig cared to announce such things.

"Gee," Gig said, rolling his eyes. "Way to announce it to the world. Scream louder why don'tcha? I don't think the Drazilians heard you."

"Oh, please," Danette said, dismissing his words with a wave of her hand. "As if everyone doesn't already know."

"Thanks to your yelling," Gig shot back.

"It's already common knowledge that you two are in lo—"

The door to the kitchen creaked open and Layna the Firebrand came strolling in. Her wrinkles were more prominent than before the war, but she still maintained a youthful smile. Her graying hair looked almost like Gig's, except hers was noticeably older – dry, almost. Unlike Gig's whose hair was just naturally a strange tint.

"Oh my," Layna said. "Is everything alright?"

"Lady Virtuous!" Danette called with glee, changing her tune in a heartbeat. "Good morning!"

Virtuous gave her a smile. "Good morning, child!"

"If it isn't Virtubitch!" Gig said, giving the hag a flippant smirk. "Stop your stampeding cow, before I butcher her and hand her over to the chefs as fresh beef."

Layna ignored the brutal remark with killing patience, eyes roaming each of their faces. "Why are you two fighting? Did you find out about the baby?"

"What?" Danette asked. The strange words had her forgetting for a brief moment who exactly she stood before.

"Baby?" Gig asked, raising an eyebrow. "Have you gone senile, old hag?"

Her eyes settled on Revya and the two previously fighting also turned to look at her.

"Uhh," Revya looked over at Gig. "Surprise?"

The only sound that could be heard was a loud and distinctly virile, _'oh, shit,'_ courtesy of Gig, who had almost dropped the hotpods he had been holding. Almost. No way would he _ever_ drop a hotpod. When he properly stood up again after the epic catch, he looked up to find the kid's eyes only on him. She was waiting for his reaction that much was obvious.

"Listen, kid," Gig scratched his head. Slightly uncomfortable with the anxious face she was showing him. "Next time just up and say these things!" He said in his usual harsh tone. "Drazil's ass! Making me feel like a total moron. I'm not in your head anymore, I can't figure out exactly what you're feeling and all that shit. Got that, _soul mate?_ "

She grinned. That was such a nice term. "Are you happy, Gig?"

He smirked, rolling his eyes and shoulders in exasperation – and just to _move._ To release the tension in his body.

"What?" He smirked. "To have my own little demon sprog running around? Are you kidding me? Good god, you think a crying, whining, sack of fat like that would make me happy? Heh heh."

* * *

Vigilance opened his eyes.

What a pleasant dream filled with content and happiness.

Was that a memory? No. Impossible.

Gig was gone. Asleep somewhere inside him. Him, who had regained his memories and stopped the Devourlord from destroying the world – sans her and himself. He had betrayed her before she could fulfill that mission, before she could spend eternity together with him –no, with Gig. It was _Gig._ Not him– in oblivion. Just the two of them. Two soul mates. Two broken souls. These kinds of dreams came to him every now and again. They haunted him. If they were some kind of alternate universe or because of guilt, he couldn't say. Perhaps it was just another one of those ' _what if'_ situations conjured up by his imagine or maybe even a different cycle of life. Yes, that was likely.

It was what could have happened had a few situations been changed, different choices made, and the fine print altered.

But that wasn't what happened. Those were optimistic delusions. They weren't _real._

He had betrayed her and he felt the stinging guilt. Was it him or was it the _Gig_ in him? Not like there was much difference. But he couldn't deny that there was the heavy feeling of doubt lingering in his heart – in his very soul because he had been forgiven, while she –his companion, his soul mate– was imprisoned in the sword that had once housed himself. A solitary place filled with loneliness. But at least she had someone there. If Danette was still around, that is. For all he knew, her powers could have weakened. It had been centuries, after all.

Right now, was she lonely? Just as Gig had been? Did he not deserve the same fate?

Gig had never wallowed in self-pity or any form of self-hate, but Vigilace drowned in it. Not in hate, but in doubt. He doubted his actions. What would he have done if he hadn't gotten back his memories? It was a life altering truth, but it was also a life altering betrayal. He betrayed her and that more than anything else Vigilance – Gig had done, hurt him. Somewhere, in a deep, buried part of him, he never felt more of a monster than when he had broken out into a speech lamenting over what he had done.

He wanted to see her.

At least, a part of him did. But what would he say? What would he speak about when he saw that black sword? Would she even listen? Maybe not. He was no longer the god she knew. He wasn't the god that stayed by her side. He wasn't the god she had fun with. Maybe in a different life they could have something more. They could have something like what he had in his dream. Vigilance didn't need sleep, but whenever he was ahead with his work it's all he seemed to do. She had always loved taking long naps and letting Gig have control of her body. The Master of Death would show her what he had done during her slumber, awaiting the small smile that would grace her lips.

It was fun.

A feeling he had carried. Yet another thing not meant for him. But he could do nothing to get rid of it. All he could do now was sleep.

She was gone whenever he awoke, but maybe, just maybe, she'd come back in his next dream.

* * *

" _Weakness? Hah. No such thing."_

 _-Gig, Soul Nomad & the World Eaters._

* * *

 _A/N: This is a dead fandom, so I hope any readers that come back to this e_ _njoy my story. Please spread more GIGXREVYA love. The SN fandom desperately needs more stories and I'm proud to be able to contribute._

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

 _ **Blob80 out.**_


	2. Dream Snippet 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters_

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 1_

…

They were trapped in the same body.

 _Again._

Gig groaned in frustration, splashing his face with water from a nearby river. It was cool against his skin and for a moment, it had him forgetting about their current predicament. But when his vision cleared and the bite of cold wore off, all that was left was his reflection staring up at him from the countless ripples. Blue eyes, pale skin, _and red hair._ Good god, he felt hideous.

"Ah, hell," Gig muttered, silently seething. He splashed his hand in the water in an attempt to get rid of his reflection. To no avail. He could still see the bits of red reflected on the water's surface.

"Hey, kid." Gig said. "You awake in there?"

"…I'm here." Revya replied. Her voice as soft and quiet as ever.

"Good. Cause we're almost there." Gig said, retracing steps they'd taken merely a few days ago. Steps that would lead them back to Yuga Mountain. "I don't want you getting too damn comfortable because I don't plan on body bunking for a second longer than I have to."

She was silent, and Gig felt her mind running. It was something he hadn't felt in a long while. Not since he'd been first cast into her body, before he was able to go on the path of redemption and obtain his own. He didn't miss the feeling of being trapped with her. And he sure as hell hated it ten times more this time around because the damned tombstone they'd found had decided to make him some red haired, androgynous, sexually confused transvestite. When it came down to it, however, the one at fault was likely that stone slab they'd found on the bottom of the sea which pointed them in the direction of Yuga Mountain in the first place. Or it could have been his love of hotpods. Maybe even his inability to keep his hands to himself. Because for some inexplicable reason he just _had_ to try and make that damned tombstone look more friggin visually appealing.

But, of course, he wasn't going to admit that their current predicament may have actually been his fault. He was the former God of Death for Haephnes' sake. The all-powerful overlord, Gig the Indestructible! He was never wrong and hotpods sure as hell couldn't be wrong. So he blamed the next best thing.

The stupid tombstone.

As the kid's mind continued to run, Gig thought she was just angry at being stuck in the same body again. He wanted to leave her be and let her brood about it. He really did. But he decided that her thinking might give him a headache, and he didn't exactly have a Décor or Item shop just following him and supplying those he conscripted around with random abilities anymore. So he'd better ask what was wrong before she closed in on herself and stopped talking altogether, as she was known to do.

"Kid," Gig called.

She was silent.

"Look, kid," he tried again, sighing in exasperation. "You have to respond because I sure as hell can't read your mind. I can't see you shaking your head either. If you haven't noticed, we're in the same body!"

There was another moment of silence, before he heard a soft. "I noticed, Gig."

Gig almost shuddered at the sound. It was strange to feel his lips moving, only for a different voice to emerge. He'd felt it the other way around. But never as the one in control.

"Think on your own damn time." He told her. "You're on my clock! So that means no overthinking shit you can't control. You're giving me a headache, kid."

"I…" She started, but the complaint drowned in her throat and she let out a sigh instead. "Okay."

He grinned. "Good."

They continued on like that for several hours. Gig throwing a random question and Revya answering. Or Revya voicing one of those out-of-nowhere thoughts she'd always been prone to having and Gig scoffing at her remarks. What remained unsaid, however, were the words they'd uttered the day prior. When they were first fused and went to their friends for help. What a big mistake that was.

Stupid tombstone. Stupid love tests. Stupid body.

Did the world always have to act against him? He'd bet a kidney that fate was some sort of retard that kept accidentally fucking up and twisting his strings every which way. He looked down to see a pair of breasts he'd seen way too much. Through his eyes and through the kid's. But no matter how much he'd seen them, they didn't belong to him, damnit!

He wanted them off. Now.

"Great," Gig complained as he scaled an impossibly high cliff with one hand. His other somehow balanced his scythe and the kid's sword. "It's one thing to put us in the same body, but to actually fuse us is just stupid! We have all the parts! Imagine the kind of kinky bastard that would walk into our bed."

"…Stop." Revya muttered.

"It's true." He said. "The sooner you accept that I'm always right, the sooner we can get this relationship off the ground."

"Oh?" She asked. "What relationship is that, exactly?"

Ah, hell.

He shouldn't have said that.

Gig opted to ignore her as he finally made it up the cliff, flicking his hand that had grown numb with lifting his weight – plus some. The kid's extra fat was really bringing him down. Plus her weapon wasn't exactly the lightest thing on the planet. He had seriously debated dropping it for a moment, but thought better of it when he remembered that it was a _demon_ sword that was somehow powerful enough to house his damn soul. No way in hell was he leaving something like that for anyone to just stumble upon. Never mind that they most likely wouldn't be able to pick it up.

"Look, kid!" He announced. "There it is!"

He pointed at the tombstone, his grin widening.

"Kid." He called again when she didn't respond. "Kid! Kiiid!"

"…I'm here, Gig."

"Don't tell me I hurt your feelings," he said, disgusted. "Lighten up."

She cleared her throat and Gig almost winced at the feeling of someone else clearing their throat using his vocal cords. "I'm fine, Gig."

He rolled his eyes. "You are so _not_ fine."

"Are we going to do these tests or not?"

"Aggravating little peon, aren't you?" He sneered at nothing in particular. "Alright then, kid. Let's hurry it up. I don't have time for your whiny nonsense. We still need to search for the golden hotpod!"

He took a step toward the tombstone.

This had better work. What was the point of realizing love if they shared a body?

* * *

 _A/N:_ _ **You can expect a few more updates in the coming days.**_

 _ **This fic will always follow Redemption Path Gig Ending and the Demon Path Good Ending.**_ _All subsequent updates will only be snippets as I don't want to write out a complete story for this pairing. I love them to death, but that much effort into a dead fandom is kinda… off putting._ _ **This fic will remain on Completed status, despite updates because I don't know when I'll stop randomly adding snippets to this.**_ _I might never stop. As I like to come back to this pairing every now and again whenever the mood strikes or when I have a writing block for my other fics. Writing Gigya helps clear my head of excess thoughts._

 _ **Feel free to visit my Wordpress for more information about my fics. The Direct URL is on my profile. Links are malfunctioning, so please input it yourself.**_

…

 _ **Reviews are appreciated.**_

 _ **-**_ _blob80 out._


	3. Dream Snippet 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters_

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 2_

…

She was pregnant.

Friggin pregnant. With his god damned bun in the oven. The child of a world eater and former god was probably the most mind blowing thing their world would ever see. In fact, would their feeble world even be able to handle his offspring? Maybe he'd have to go to a different netherworld just in case. Nah. He shook his head. Then the kid would undoubtedly chase after him, ruining his fun at the exact moment when he'd meet new people.

It was best to stay here, Gig decided.

Gig sat by her on their shared bed, his hands on her stomach as the baby kicked. She wore some oversized t-shirt that somehow just appeared amongst her belongings. It sure as hell wasn't his and he knew for a fact that she didn't go shopping for new things. She'd practically doubled in size over the past few months and when he wasn't forcing her to eat more or trying to keep the cows over active personality from stressing her at bay, then she usually slept. Afternoon naps had become habit. He'd always known she was lazy – he'd inhabited the sack of fat she liked to call a body _twice,_ after all. But the baby seemed to give her an official reason to be so.

Not that he was complaining.

Whenever she had one of her more insufferable mood swings, he could always coax her into calming down with the offer to sleep. It also ensured him free time in the afternoons to either sleep with her or go about doing whatever the hell he wanted. He'd always known marriage was a chain. But it seemed pregnancy was the ball.

"Spritely little sprog, ain't he?" Gig said, grinning to himself. He felt the baby kick one more time, before flopping back onto the mattress. Revya followed his example. Carefully pushing herself backward and lying beside him, mindful of her ever growing stomach.

"He's been moving a lot recently," Revya breathed, smiling when she felt Gig's arm wrap around her. "Just two more weeks."

"Then I get to finally meet the little brat, huh?" He stole one more peek at her stomach, before closing his eyes. "It's about time. He puts you in worse moods than the cow does me. And I think about eviscerating her on a daily basis."

"Gig." Revy said, admonishingly. Gig still had his eyes closed, but he could imagine the look on her face. Slightly narrowed eyes, furrowed brows, and a small scolding frown. He'd seen it far too often.

"I'm just saying." Gig said, shrugging the best he could in his position.

Revya reached up, resting her hands over his cheeks. When he didn't respond, she placed her thumbs over his eyelids and pushed them up. Gig was quick to grab her hands. His blue eyes narrowed in petty irritation as he scowled at her.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, stretching and moving her hands down so that her arms rested around his neck. Safely away from his face. He may not have cared for however she decided to display her face or equipment, but it didn't work the other way around. He couldn't have her damaging his mug. He friggin liked it. Second only to his hair.

She continued to stare at him in that unwavering way of hers. It was unnerving. Before he could shoot another retort, she smiled. "Are you happy, Gig? He's almost here."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. His voice coated with a lighter dose of sarcasm, less biting than she was used to. "Well, I friggin hope so. Because hell, I don't think I can take anymore of you taking up all the space or waking me up every hour when you need to take a piss. The fact that you're my soul mate doesn't excuse all these crimes."

Revya ignored his harsh words. An action she'd long gotten used to over the years. Long before he had his own body, and long before he left hers. Living with someone like Gig in her head taught her an entirely new kind of patience. Though, she did have to give some credit to Danette. If they hadn't been best friends for so long then Revya doubted she would've been able to tolerate Gig's overbearing personality. No matter how funny. Danette prepared her, and while Gig's character wasn't as hyperactive, he was still infuriatingly arrogant.

Though, she didn't hate that.

"Gig," she called, grabbing his attention. She smiled at him. A close lipped smile that had her eyes shining in mirth. "I'm happy right now."

He raised an eyebrow, dragging her closer. "Yea, I can see that."

"Don't go running off to a different netherworld without me again."

"Seriously?" He leaned back, his eyes widening. "You planned this, didn't you? C'mon kid. Forbidding me from doing that just makes me want to go even more! I'm not called the destroyer of everything for nothing!"

"So you were planning on going?"

"Did… Did you just…? Ugh!" He groaned in exasperation. "Are you seriously mind tricking me right now? Who are you? That asshat, Thurist?" Gig watched as she continued to grin and he grabbed her cheeks, placing his thumbs on them and pushing upward. "Don't friggin play with me, kid. My games will make blood rain."

"I'm not playing," she replied. Her voice muffled from both his hands and the laugh she couldn't properly get out.

"Oh, yea?" He asked, smirking.

She nodded as best she could.

"Lying to my face now, huh?" His smirk widened. "Alright. Let's play then, kid."

Hours later, when Danette came barging into their room to demand that Revya join her for dinner, she was met with silence. There was no sign of them. Even their weapons were gone. In their place was a hastily written note that Danette took one look at, before screaming at the top of her lungs, cursing Gig to hell and back. As she ran to Lady Virtuous to tell her the news.

 _Stupid Cow,_

 _I'm off to destroy a few Netherworlds. Hell, maybe even look for a few rare hotpods while I'm at it. Don't bother looking for me. I don't want to see your face._

 _P.S. I brought the kid._

 _(A hotpod drawn crudely at the bottom.)_

* * *

 _A/N:_ _ **This fic will always follow Redemption Path Gig Ending and the Demon Path Good Ending.**_

 _All subsequent updates will only be snippets as I don't want to write out a complete story for this pairing. I love them to death, but that much effort into a dead fandom is kinda… off putting._ _ **This fic will remain on Completed status, despite updates because I don't know when I'll stop randomly adding snippets to this.**_ _I might never stop. As I like to come back to this pairing every now and again whenever the mood strikes or when I have a writing block for my other fics. Writing Gigya helps clear my head of excess thoughts._

 _ **Feel free to visit my Wordpress for more information about my fics. The Direct URL is on my profile. Links are malfunctioning, so please input it yourself.**_

…

 _ **Reviews are appreciated.**_

 _ **-**_ _blob80 out._


	4. Dream Snippet 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters._

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 3_

…

Vigilance awoke.

He'd been startled back into his world after a truly pleasant dream. Vigilance didn't dream all the time. In fact, it was less than half the times he slept. The times he dreamt about _her_ were even less. When he did have the pleasure of dreaming about her and her smile - or even more ordinary things like her habits – he'd just lay back in bed and stare up at the bright skies that constituted the Heavens. In those dreams, Gig looked so happy being by her side. Then again, he always had been. He just had trouble expressing it.

There were times when Vigilance would have a nightmare or a memory from his time as Gig, but there were also those times like now when his imagine would conjure up a downright altered image. As if they were from a different time completely. So foreign that they must've been from an entirely different cycle of life. A luckier cycle. Filled with light. Where he didn't drown in self-doubt and Gig lived happily.

A cycle he couldn't be a part of.

Instead, he had snippets. He wondered if his counterparts also had them. Or was he the only one? If he was the only one allowed then were these dreams just some sort of reward that could allow him to find brief respite in his dreams? Or was this eternal punishment that showed him things he could never have, but could have gotten?

Vigilance neither knew, nor cared.

If it was punishment then it was only befitting. Somewhere in him, slept a monster. No, not a monster. A lonely overlord with too much power and too much time on his hands. Screwed over enough times that his mind eventually twisted.

Gig lingered in the back of Vigilance's head. If he paid enough attention then sometimes he could hear him whispering things. They weren't for his ears though. They were for Gig's soul mate that slept just as he did. Tucked away in her sword. Vigilance often played with the thought of somehow dispelling Gig from his person and allowing them both eternity to slumber in that sword. Together. Just as they'd always been. Since the moment Revya grasped that hilt to the moment of the final battle, before his memories returned and Gig lost himself. It was always just Gig and Revya. Revya and Gig.

The world eater and her commander. The nomadic soul and his host. The lost. The found. Soul mates.

Vigilance would admit that he was a bit jealous. They were two parts of a whole. They came in a package. Two beings that when thought of, were never separated. To think of Gig was to think of Revya, and vice versa. They were one idea. While Gig was twisted, so was his counterpart. Both were fueled by the same fire. It was a rare connection. Perhaps too rare. Their alike personalities and inability to show compassion eventually became their downfall.

No.

 _He_ was their downfall.

There was just a part of Vigilance that felt guilty admitting it.

He saved the world, so that was a nice bonus to regaining his memories. It softened the sting of guilt he felt when he'd close his eyes and allow himself to think of Gig. When he visited that back room to see that pulsing black sword. When he'd wake up, and in that brief state between reality and dreams, he'd call out _'kid'_ in an unfamiliar voice. But still one that undoubtedly belonged to him.

' _You saved the world.'_ He mentally reassured himself. _'It was the right thing to do.'_

So why did he feel like the monster?

' _ **Hah!'**_ A voice in the back of his mind exclaimed. _**'What makes you think you aren't?'**_

* * *

 _A/N:_ _ **This fic will always follow Redemption Path Gig Ending and the Demon Path Good Ending.**_ _All subsequent updates will only be snippets as I don't want to write out a complete story for this pairing. I love them to death, but that much effort into a dead fandom is kinda… off putting._ _ **This fic will remain on Completed status, despite updates because I don't know when I'll stop randomly adding snippets to this.**_ _I might never stop. As I like to come back to this pairing every now and again whenever the mood strikes or when I have a writing block for my other fics. Writing Gigya helps clear my head of excess thoughts._

 _ **Feel free to visit my Wordpress for more information about my fics. The Direct URL is on my profile. Links are malfunctioning, so please input it yourself.**_

…

 _ **Reviews are appreciated.**_

 _ **-**_ _blob80 out._


	5. Dream Snippet 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters_

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 4_

…

During an especially romantic dream – particularly one where Vigilance was fortunate enough to see Gig married with a rakish grin on his face, hotpods around him, and a blushing Revya pinned beneath his form.

Vigilance began to play with the idea of love.

He didn't know what love was. He was an indifferent god – and had no qualms about admitting such. His emotions were placid, at best. While at worst, they were sedated versions of what humans felt. Anger to him was a shrug of vagueness, before he let his feelings go. They were quick to fade into nothing. He was – though had not always been, the BFF Empire was proof of that – the very definition of equanimity and peace. Stillness incarnate. But these snippets Vigilance received were unrelenting. Through them, through the eyes of Gig to be precise, Vigilance was able to experience a plethora of emotions.

Happiness. Sadness. Anger. Loathing. Excitement.

They were all so real, and all so vital. Gig ran on them. In his dreams, Gig wasn't the darkness everyone made him out to be. He wasn't all black, nor was he a mass of power that left destruction in his wake – as Vigilance had initially thought. The more dreams he had, the more Vigilance realized that Gig was one big ball of violent passion with a flame so bright others died in it. Those that couldn't match his fire became casualties – intended or not, usually the former. But while Gig was forced into his soul mate's body, his fire had dimmed a little. Centuries of loneliness did that to someone.

Still, it dimmed just enough that Revya – or _kid,_ as Gig so eloquently liked to call her – was able to see. She navigated her way around until she was able to match his flame, and by the time Gig brightened, she survived his fire. Already used to his bite. So why was it, Vigilance pondered, that they didn't get that ending? Were his dreams truly just dreams? Or were they another circle of life? What made his Revya so different from the one Gig had in his dreams?

It was unfair.

Thus, brought him back to his original dilemma.

Love.

He didn't know what love was, but he'd felt it. Gig loved her, despite whatever else he may have claimed. He'd never been good at expressing himself. Not just the Gig in his dreams. Even the Gig sleeping within Vigilance now loved her – loved the woman sleeping beyond his reach. A quiet, deep love that was always hidden behind curses and dishonesty. If Gig loved her, did that, in turn, also mean Vigilance loved her?

A part of him was Gig, after all. Though he did try to deny it. There was always a side that whispered his betrayal, that stung with guilt, that wanted to laugh maniacally, and be let out. Was that him? Was that Gig? What made them different? Were they even different? Did Revya favor his violent counterpart? Why? Because of his passion, his ardor?

' _ **Good god! Are you… are you actually jealous right now?'**_ A voice mocked. _**'This isn't the time to be having an identity crisis!'**_

When was the time?

' _ **Oh, gee. I don't know,'**_ the voice rang again, dripping sarcasm. _**'How about a few years ago when this crap actually mattered, huh? The kid's sleeping if you haven't noticed! No one has time for your bul—'**_

Vigilance shook his head.

He was hearing things. How unfortunate. His dreams seemed to be affecting him in unpleasant ways. Vigilance wouldn't try to stop them though. He'd still sleep, despite not needing to. Because emotions were interesting. What he felt now perhaps also belonged to Gig. Sympathy for Gig's soul mate. Love toward someone as violent as her. The want to watch over her sleeping face. It was strange. The good sort of strange that brought about an unsolvable enigma. One Vigilance didn't mind. He wasn't pressed to give any answers, nor was anyone expecting him to.

He missed her. It was as simple as that.

He loved her.

But these weren't his emotions. They were merely projected onto him. Vigilance loved the idea of her, he loved the Revya from a different cycle of life. The one from his own already belonged to Gig – the outdated version of himself that accepted every aspect of Revya in every cycle she came in. Vigilance was pickier. Was that what differentiated them? Or was it his lack of ability to relate?

But, again, he was digressing. That was a topic for another night.

For now, he'd sleep again.

Perhaps this time, he'd come up with a more concrete idea of love. Gig certainly knew how to express himself.

* * *

 _A/N: Through the snippets with Vigilance, you'll see that I'll slowly be turning this into a story. There will be a plot and an end, but only following Vigilance's POVs. He's slowly hearing Gig, so I kinda wanna expound on that._ _ **I'm taking this off of Complete, as I'll be turning this into a full-blown fic.**_ _I'll be using the normal path snippet POV's to provide chapters of that GigXRevya love this fandom's lurkers desperately need._

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Dream Snippet 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters_

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 5_

 _ **ALTERNATE ENDING SPECIAL**_

 _..._

 _ **Chapter Rating: M for Gig's mouth.**_ _(Warnings: pure, unadulterated Gigya in Gig's POV of course. Because it's his POV, I tried to avoid Revya's name throughout the whole thing.)_

 _ **Premise: Demon Path – Evil Ending. Everyone's still dead. They also happily decide to kill everyone else in Prodesto as well, only Revya doesn't eat Gig. Basically, two bored killing machines with no one left to slaughter. Revya sleeps to pass the time. Loneliness ensues—Gig's had enough of that though, 200 years' worth. And, in the end, two kindred souls come closer than ever before. But first, Gig needs his own body. So, the BFF Empire goes off to visit Haephnes!**_

 _One-shot inspired by this line Gig drops at the end of the Evil ending: "Hey, I should be more than enough company, right? You and me, together forever—til the end of time!"_

 _I effin freaked out when she ate him afterwards, and I still do whenever I replay this damn game. WTF REVYA. WHY. That's the best—not to mention THE ONLY—confession you're ever gonna get out of that smug bastard. Nippon Ichi single-handedly destroyed both my heart and the BFF Empire with that damn ending. At least let my ship sail in one of the Demon Path endings, damnit. But I also personally really loved the Demon Path because Revya got to talk a lot more. Her dialogue was awesome, too._

* * *

Vigilance would dream again tonight.

That much, he knew.

He always had this special feeling in his gut when he would. When it was one of _those days,_ as he liked to say. As if some other deity was warning him of what was soon to come—though he knew of no such gods kind enough to warn him of his dreams of Revya. They all hated her, and none would approve of his unneeded rests just to have a snippet of her. They probably wouldn't even believe him if he said he could see her. If they did, he'd probably be labelled an obsessed stalker. Perhaps he was. But he was a god. He doubted human terms could label him.

' _ **Hah!'**_ that voice in his head exclaimed. It had been getting stronger recently. Vigilance ignored it as best he could. But sometimes it said things that made his thoughts whirl. This seemed to be one of those times. _**'Well, look at you! You think your hot shit 'cause you're up here playing Master of Death, huh? Oh, I need to atone for my sins! Oh no! Well, guess what? You're an idiot!'**_ the voice laughed obnoxiously. _**'You regret it. That much is obvious. How can you atone for your sins when all you want to do is go into some other cycle to be with the kid? Buuuut if you reeeaallly regret it, if you reeeaallly want to see how it feels, then why not visit her? Why not accept me? She's in the next room. You're acting like she's buried under mountains of Sepp shi—'**_

Vigilance smothered the voice with other thoughts. He didn't have time to focus on—what was it anyway?—his conscience? That seemed a good thing to label it. He didn't have time to focus on his conscience that donned the voice of someone he sorely wanted to fade into the background. But not completely. Never completely.

' _ **Decisive, aren't you?'**_

Again, he ignored it.

Instead, he tried his best to focus on himself. On what he was feeling now. This feeling before a pleasant dream with Gig and Revya happily prancing around in another cycle of life. But what he felt now wasn't the usual soft, fuzzy haze he was used to. This one was cold. So, so cold. Darker than he'd ever imagined. And it was eating him. Consuming his mind and staining his soul. His heart clenched painfully, and he wondered if it was really okay to fall asleep.

He did anyway.

He needed to get this dream out of the way before he could continue with the rest.

* * *

Damn, he was bored.

Gig never asked for much. Some genocide when the mood struck, a quick round in the kid's body while she slept, a little blood every now and again, and, finally, a few of those beautiful little hotpods he'd discovered when he took over that little bitch's hotpod farm. Little dead bitch, actually. They'd basically killed everyone. Well, who wouldn't die in the face of the BFF Empire? Those peons didn't stand a chance. But good god, did it suck. There was no entertainment! It was like they _planned_ to bore him to death. Maybe this was their final revenge against him. He had to admit, that would be pretty damn evil. He should've expected this, but he'd never been one to think ahead. And now, he was stuck with only two of the four things he usually asked for. A man couldn't live with only half.

Everyone knew that.

And the kid was _still_ sleeping. Like, what the hell? How could she sleep and leave him here with nothing to do. Oh, sure he could make another hotpod run, he could find a few animals to slaughter, maybe raid a few decrepit buildings, but come on! That wasn't fun alone—and it certainly wasn't fun if there was no one suffering from his misdeeds. The BFF Empire decimated everything and everyone for Heaphnes' sake! And here she is _sleeping._ Leaving him to his own devices like he could have fun with no one here to mess around with.

With that thought in mind, Gig promptly slapped himself.

It stung like a bitch.

But, hey, at least the kid woke up.

"Kid!" Gig exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Well, his soul was grinning… inside of her. Heh. "You're up."

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply, still groggy from sleep.

"I've been yelling for hours," he lied. "I was tired of moving this sack of fat, so it's your turn to take the wheels. Heh heh. Anywaaay, let's go find another one of those hotpod farms! The ones here aren't ripe yet."

"I'm surprised you stopped eating long enough to notice, Gig," she said, rubbing her eyes and shakily standing.

"This is my body too, kid," he said, rolling his eyes. As if it should have been obvious. Actually, it damn well should have been. This was the reason he was with her in the first place. "I'm not going to mess up your already weak as hell constitution. I don't care what goes on up in your head, but at least keep your body oiled and tuned for me, yeah?"

"I'll try," she said. "But if you keep messing around while I'm asleep then it'll be your fault. Not mine."

"Just shut up and walk."

And she did.

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and weeks into nothing. They walked together with no clear destination in mind. Just forward. They spoke of trivial things, of important things, and everything in between. Boredom did that to someone. But at least it wasn't lonely. At least he wasn't stuck inside a sword by himself for years on end, trapped in the dark shadows of a cave where no one dwelled. This was easier. This was fun. And he enjoyed every second of it, despite his constant complaints for her to move faster.

She slept way too often for his liking.

But he woke her up anyway. He'd been doing it a lot lately. Because, as was usual now, there was just nothing to friggin do! Prodesto was a land of ghosts and animals. He wasn't about to go around abusing chicken and beef all the time. Besides, she'd calmed down some. Well, as much as she ever could without anything left to do. He didn't know what happened, but her head was on a little straighter now, than when there had been people available for wholesale slaughter. It was strange and amusing all at once. And he wondered if all those people around her just made her crazy. He didn't blame her. People were exhausting. Especially that hag, Layna, or Virtubitch, or something like that. Anyway, the hag brought her up just to use her! Who _wouldn't_ be annoyed? Humans sucked! Damn needy maggots. Hell, he hated them so much he went on a rampage two hundred years ago.

Back when he had a nice, strong body of his own. Did he mention lean? It wasn't like the sack of fat he was in now. Gig was solid muscle, covered by otherworldly pale skin. The body of a _god._ Damn, did he miss it. But he wasn't in any rush now. Because… once he got her body, would she disappear, too?

Gig shook his head—figuratively. He didn't need stupid thoughts like that. He didn't want them either.

Where was he? Oh yea, he wasn't about to go around kicking chickens and stepping in their shit. Besides, they were able to entertain themselves well enough.

"So," the kid said, swinging herself up what he hoped was a stable stone. They were rock climbing in the Pulkina Ruins today. It was hot. The sun beat on them like the piece of blazing gas it was. Except with a vengeance. Gig was glad for her clothes, or lack thereof. "What did you do while I was asleep?"

"Oh, you know," he shrugged in her mind, "…stuff."

She laughed. It was a soft, pleased sound that caressed his ears. Clear as a bell in this deserted land. And he found himself grinning at the noise. "Stuff, you say," she said, grunting as she hauled herself up the cliff. Smiling, as she settled down again. Finally at the top. "What is that supposed to mean? You woke me up so suddenly."

"Oh, be real, kid," he muttered, exhaling loudly. "You woke up on your own. Why would I even bother waking you up? You should just sleep forever! Let me have this body."

"Are you still going on about that?"

He rolled his eyes. "What else would I go on about? We're still joined. And like I said, a _million_ times, that friggin sucks! I mean, hey, kid, stay with me here, kid! Kid! Kid—" he shouted even more when she settled over the stone, laying down, as if to sleep. _Again._ Just how much damn sleep did she need? Was she seeing something in her dreams, or what? It's not like she could see the previous cycles of her life. That was the only thing worth dreaming about. Or was she dreaming about killing people? It would explain her sudden calm. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and he sighed in exasperation. "—there we go, geez. Stop sleeping for one second and friggin listen to me. Okay, where was I? Oh yea, imagine all of the fun we'd have if I had my own body. Me and you, kid! The BFF Empire would rule the world!"

She scratched her head, her lips fell downward in a sudden pout. She was clearly unimpressed by the notion.

"Silent as ever, huh?" he would have glared if he could. He couldn't even mentally glare at her. All he'd end up doing was glaring at the sky. God, they needed to start carrying around a mirror, so he could at least look at her while he was talking. "Well, silence means consent they say. So, how about it, kid? Let's go visit that bitch Haephnes! Get your ass moving!"

She shook her head. "Do you even know how to get there? Don't we need a crimson tear? Or, I don't know, one of those Dracons. They open dimensions, right?"

"Some of 'em," he shrugged, stopping to properly think about it. She was right, he realized. They couldn't just march into Drazil or wherever Haephnes was staying. So, how were they supposed to call an all-seeing god down to their plane? She didn't even show up when they killed all those people for shit's sake!

"So," the kid began, sitting up and stretching, "where do you propose we start?"

"Ho-ho, you're actually serious, arentcha, kid?" Gig exclaimed, pleased with himself. He laughed heartily and repeated the words he'd told her at the start of all of this, "You're fun. I like you."

"That sounds familiar," she said easily, breaking into a slow walk down the mountain.

"Aren't you special?" he mocked. "You can actually remember stuff! Want Uncie Gig to give you a reward, soouull maaaatte?"

She shrugged. "Or I can sleep, you know? We _don't_ have to visit her."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"It's my body."

"Not for long if you keep this up, kid. That kind of selfish lip is off limits. Show a little class. I mean, you're lucky to have me! Just look at everyone else. They're dead!" he cackled evilly.

She waved her hand to and fro in a mixture of amusement and exasperation, as she smiled to herself. He liked it when she did that. When she did her gestures and gave little half-smiles because of him. Just for him. It was like she was actually talking to a person, rather than a soul bum— _nomad._ Soul nomad. Damnit. His brain was messing with him. It was probably all these worthless thoughts running around. _This_ was precisely the reason why he needed his own body. The convenience of it all would be damn palpable.

But how was he supposed to get that hag Haephnes' attention?

"Oh," Gig suddenly said, a smirk gracing his lips. "I have an idea."

"Hmmm?" she hummed, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

But he didn't answer. Instead, he yelled as loud as he could. So loud that the kid actually flinched. So loud the he felt his own mind reel from his own voice. Birds flapped away in the distance, and the mountain they were on shook in utter devastation. Seemed even his voice was a weapon of mass destruction.

"HAEPHNES! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE AND LISTEN TO ME! I'VE GOT A PROPOSAL YOU CAN'T REFUSE!"

"Gig!" the kid cried, holding her ears. "Stop!"

"Oh, did I hurt you?" he asked mockingly, before laughing at her expense. "Please, kid. It was just a yell. Are you really that weak?"

"Will this even work?" she asked, exasperated. But the grin on her face told him she was charmed as well.

"Trust me, kid," he said, self-assurance rolling off of him in waves. Well, rolling off of her. "My plans _always_ work."

"What about when you were trapped in the Onyx Bla—"

"Oh, shut up. I _just_ told you to show some class, kid. You really gonna make me repeat—"

A flash of lightning shook the air, rumbling in the distance. A bright light suddenly appeared before them then. Blinding in it's abruptness. The kid was quick to cover her eyes, years of training, and a few more by his side, had trained her well. Her reflexes were second only to Gig, himself.

"—myself." Gig finished lamely.

They looked at the goddess that appeared before them then. Pale skin, green hair, and ever greener eyes. Beautiful by anyone's standards. She was a goddess after all.

"You actually came," Gig said, surprised.

"I thought you were sure she'd come," the kid told him.

"Stop living in the past."

"I am here," Haephnes suddenly interrupted their conversation, "because this is the first time you've called out to me since killing everyone of this world, Gig. I was… curious."

"Well, that's one way to put it," Gig muttered, rolling his eyes. Not like she could see it. But being able to do it gave him some satisfaction. "Anyway, I've got a proposal for ya."

"Yes, you've said as much."

"Yeesh, someone's gotten snarkier. Did I do something to you? Y'know other than kill every single person on the planet! Kid, wave your hand," Gig suddenly veered off, and she did so without pause, waving it to and fro in a dismissive manner without him even having to say so. They were in total sync, and he smiled at the thought. "And you can't suddenly start bringing back humans with me wandering around here, can you? So, here's my plan. You give me a body."

"What?" Haephnes asked, appalled by the very idea.

"Wait, let me finish," Gig said. The kid held up a hand as he did. He couldn't have controlled his own body better himself. "Like I said, you give me a body and then me and the kid here run off into some other dimension. Out of your hair, and away from your precious little cycle!"

Haephnes narrowed her eyes. "How do I know you won't just go back on your word?"

"You don't!" Gig laughed manically, knowing full well that with him and the kid together, Haephnes didn't have the power to stop them even if she tried. Thus, was the power of the BFF Empire. Even other dimension would fear it. "You'll just have to, you know, trust us, I guess?"

"I can't do suc—"

"Alright, fiiiiine," Gig said, annoyed. "C'mon, kid. Let's just force her!"

The Onxy Blade was suddenly in Revya's hand, as she crouched into a fighting stance. "Fine with me," she muttered.

"You… you can't be serious," Haephnes said, getting into her own stance.

"The kid is _always_ serious when it comes to killing. Scares even me sometimes."

"Okay, okay, wait!" Haephnes held up her hands, staring them both down with equal amounts of suspicion and uncertainty. "Will you really leave? Will you go to another dimension and never show your faces here again?"

"Weeeelll, I may be back for a few hotpods. So if you could keep some farms out here just for me then that would be great. But other than that, naaaah! This place blows. Me and the kid are bored. We're gonna go around and blow up some of those netherworlds we read about in books! Right, kid?"

She nodded in answer.

"When," Haephnes began hesitantly, "did you two decide this?"

"Hm?" Gig asked, and Haephnes watched in amazement as his soul mate tilted her head at just the right moment. Did Gig have more control that he let on? It was likely. Why then, wasn't he just taking over completely? Had he always had this sort of control? "I'd have to say, just now."

"Just… now?"

"Yeap," he said, popping the _'p.'_

"So long as you hold your end of the deal, then I will grant you your body."

"Yea! That's what I'm talking about!"

"But on one condition."

"Ah, damn it."

"I will retain the ability to withdraw your body whenever I see fit."

"Haha, no," Gig said, entirely uncompromising. As the kid suddenly gripped the sword a little tighter. "I'm not settling for some two-bit comprom—"

The world distorted.

And in the next moment, there was a flash and Gig had his own body. He had one arm wrapped around the kid's shoulders, as he smiled gleefully down at her. Haephnes was left dumbstruck amidst the cliffs, while Gig shouted and moved about in total pleasure.

Then the world shook again.

Gig and Revya were in some school, fighting brats that looked suspiciously like… brats. They spoke briefly about something, words he couldn't quite make out. But it looked as if they'd finally found each other. A reunion. What could separate them though?

Again.

Prodesto strived with people. Hotpod trees and bushes stood in single files across acres of land as far as the eye could see. Gig and Revya were in the middle of it, her legs wrapped around him, as they both smiled at each other.

And finally once more.

But this time, Vigilance awoke.

He shot out of his makeshift bed, breathing harshly and swallowing his shock. He ran to a nearby basin for washing his hands, throwing water over his face by the handful. When he finally calmed enough to properly look at himself, he swore he saw Gig stare back.

"Is this—" Vigilance sputtered, staring desperately at his reflection. Panicked eyes filled with shock and regret stared back. "—is this a cycle where I didn't awaken?"

His reflection suddenly shrugged, a smirk on his face. Too feral. He knew it wasn't him doing it. _**'Who knows? But it looked pretty damn fun, dontcha think?'**_

"Yes," he said softly, thinking about the final distortions before his dream abruptly ended. "It did."

' _ **Then what are you doing up? C'mon, ol' buddy ol' pal, why don't ya get some more sleep? The kid's waiting for us.'**_

Vigilance suddenly slapped the water. Scared beyond belief that he actually answered the voice in his head. He was sure now—that voice wasn't his conscience.

He watched as his reflection distorted into ripples, but the mocking laughter ringing in his mind wasn't so easily silenced.

* * *

 _A/N: I just knocked this out today, so excuse any typos. I wrote this for a quick break from my novel. I'm almost done with it! A few more chapters to go! Then imma edit and send out a query to a few agents. (It is leagues above my FF junk. I swear it.) And I said most of what I needed to in my note above, so read it. Til the next snippet!_

…

 _Reviews are highly appreciated. Though I may not be able to reply to all._


	7. Dream Snippet 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters_

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 6_

…

Hot damn.

The kid packed some nice equipment.

That was the first thought Gig had during their first days together when she suddenly made a turn for that glorious bathroom door. Back when soul bunking was still spanking, and he was just happy to be out of that godforsaken cave. He was in that hole for two hundred frickin years and the damn hag didn't even have the common decency to ask if he _maybe_ wanted to take a dip in the hot springs a damn _two_ minute walk away—he didn't even know they _had_ a hot springs!—but he had to thank whatever god that wasn't Haephnes out there that he'd been put into the body of a kid. No, that sounded all kinds of wrong. Girl, was a better word.

Now, the kid wasn't prudish by any means. She kept a good portion of her equipment out on display every day for all to see, admire, and envy. And a lot of them did, too. Gig still remembered what it was like feeling a dude slink his eyes over his kinda-body. Unpleasant, that's what. He wanted to gouge the guy's eyes out—he certainly hadn't been quiet about it.

But that was the thing when it came to her normal wear and public settings, his mind forewent the small details in favor of food and thoughts of how much he really wanted to turn a few highly annoying Sepp's into patties. There was just so many things to be distracted by. And seeing as how he'd been in isolation for so long, he was _easily_ distracted.

But right now, that was far from the case.

They were in some little bitch's hotpod farm for reasons beyond reason—but hey, at least he got to eat his fill—and the kid had been overthinking. Like she always did with matters that she couldn't really change. It was dumb and overbearing and absolutely stupid of her, but still, he'd said some words just for the sake of not feeling the buzz of her thoughts and for his own sanity. He needed sleep, was what he told himself. But not four hours later, she was already up and then he was up, and they found themselves by a river.

They'd been stuck together for a pretty long time now, and the discomfort she'd initially felt while undressing in front of him had quickly gone during a particularly disgusting thing every month that Gig liked to call _the-worst-bloodfest-in-history._ But still, even if he saw them every day, saw the way they friggin _jiggled_ while fighting, it still didn't keep him from uttering a curse in his mind when she looked down at the clear water and gave him a view of _everything._ That added moonlight was certainly a nice touch. And he could feel her running calloused hands through the water and over—somehow—soft skin. Every inch of him was on fire, despite the cool air.

Not that he'd ever admit that out loud or within their shared consciousness—at least he hoped he hadn't—he usually thought it while she was sleeping.

That is, until now.

 _Mother of god._

Did this kid have no sense of self-preservation?

He was trapped in her body, but he was still a man damnit! He kind of missed her initial wariness because this was just all sorts of wrong. Not to mention that every bath now felt like some kind of sick self-torture session. Fuck, he was going soft. Not the way he wanted to right now either. If that was even possible. How did sex even work like this anyway? Hell, would he be forced to visual masturbation for the rest of his life. Because, damn. If that was the case, then he needed to convince the kid to somehow get them both off. Everyone and everything be damned if his nuts went numb—

 _Where and when in Drazil's name did you get that bar of soap?_

Good god, he hoped she wasn't actually thinking of using the damn thing. Oh, she was. Of course she friggin was. Well, at least don't rub ther— _Fuck._

The kid suddenly jolted.

Shit, did she hear his thoughts?

"Gig?" she called and he swore his heart spasmed. His mind quickly went to his favorite and most often used defense mechanism. Hostility.

"What?" he replied snippily, swallowing and hating the way her body moved when he did. Now she definitely knew something was up.

"Your mind is buzzing," she said, rubbing her thumb between her eyebrows in an effort to erase the lump that had settled there. Seemed he was slowly gaining more control. Even his slightest mannerisms could affect her now. If he pushed for it, he'd even be able to move around while she slept. Maybe even while she didn't.

Buuuut… he didn't want to take over.

Not just yet.

He was having a lot of fun right now.

Gig promptly shoved that realization into the farthest corner of his mind, and instead focused on the way she stared at her reflection in the water. It wasn't hard. Only she stared back, of course. But damn, did he love it when she did that. It was as if she were actually talking to him since he got an actual clear view of her as a separate person. Not just a downward assessment, and Gig easily defended his initial statement at the eyeful he received.

 _Hot damn. The kid packed some nice equipment._

Friggin majestic, really. Or was that just him? He doubted it.

"Well, duh!" he finally said. "Figure all that out on your own, did ya?"

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Don't be nosy, kid." He would have rolled his eyes if he could, and tried it just in case. To no avail. Seemed his control was an erratic thing. "Just hurry up and finish your bath. I'm tired of seeing this sack of fat in all its not so impressive glory."

She wasn't deterred by his words. Not even a little put off. Gig cursed in his mind, not liking the fact that he was losing his edge. Or was she just _this_ used to him? Not that it mattered, since he didn't like that either. Not exactly.

"What should we do after?" she asked. "Everyone's still asleep."

"Jack some of that little bitch's hotpods? Shank someone? Overthrow those snobby merchant gods? Hell, I reaaalllyyy don't care. Just don't wake that stupid cow. I'm already tired enough because you don't seem to know the meaning of a good night's sleep. I mean, c'mon! Are you actually a kid? Want Uncie Gig to sing you a lullaby?"

"Spare me your singing voice."

"Ha! Tough luck, kid! Remember—you and I are one mind, one body. Forever."

She sighed, washing off the last remnants of soap. And there they went again. All jiggly and shiny and begging to be squeezed.

"Sonuva…!" He swallowed the curse as her hand moved to rub a particularly soapy area over her collar.

Gig tried to hold onto what was left of his sanity—if there was any to begin with—but he was sure there was, judging from the company they kept. The kid seriously needed some better friends or at least dominate some more stable people. Preferably both. The stupid cow was as the title implied—not friggin sound. Dio wasn't exactly mentally there. And he didn't even want to think about that other dumbass Sepp or any of those other shitheads. It was a problem when he could be considered the sane one in a group.

As the kid _finally_ got dressed, strapping on her arm guards and the final touches of her armor, they eventually went with none of the things he'd suggested.

Because some freak dropped out of the blue, donning a large _**H**_ on his forehead.

"Toh…!"

"God, not you again!" Gig yelled.

* * *

 _A/N: Please Review._


	8. Dream Snippet 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters_

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 7_

…

Vigilance shot out of bed.

Well, it wasn't exactly a bed. More like a space carved into a thick tree and fashioned with a cushion. Still, it was as close to a bed as he was ever going to get here. Gods didn't exactly need to sleep. And they'd probably put him under twenty-four hour surveillance if he ever told them why he did. They just thought it was a strange quirk he'd picked up after what happened all those centuries ago. While that was somewhat true, Vigilance didn't bother correcting them. He let them talk. The emotions he felt and the visions he saw during slumber were too good to pass up because of a few judging mouths.

Because Gig was… different.

In all of his visions, he was far from the master of death everyone made him out to be. Far from the overlord he actually was. There was something almost humane about him when he wasn't off eviscerating people and committing mass genocide. The aura of a slaughterer was gone, and in its place was only a terribly derisive man. A man that wanted to have fun in the only way he knew how—with his partner by his side. And because Gig was powerful, because both he and Revya were powerful, and the world decided to wither away anything that was good in them, they found solace in each other during those moments they spent alone.

They had surprisingly good times.

Some in his cycle, more in others.

But not all in his demonic path involved murder. And he was grateful for that. While the memories in other cycles were more transparent and actually there, the ones he dreamed about from his time as Gig—from what he was sure was a part of his own past—were all spent in the quiet stillness of the Devourlord's chambers while she slept. They talked a lot during those times. About everything and nothing. Filling the silence was easy when they had the world in the palm of their hands.

But Gig—he was at peace there. With her. No one around to bother them. No one to be offended by the bite in his words.

And Vigilance appreciated the contrast. Questioned it. Wondered about it.

It plagued him.

 _ **I'm really starting to get concerned,**_ the voice in Vigilance's head mocked. That cold, cold voice. With the wry tone he knew only belonged to one man. _**Here you are, alone, and thinking about me. ME! I don't swing that way, as you can probably guess. You can, right, numbnuts?**_

Vigilance ignored it.

 _ **Y'knoooow…**_

He tried.

 _ **All these dumbass thoughts in your head would just go away if you went to see her. Grow a pair, shithead.**_

Was it really that easy?

It was, he knew.

If he took one flight of stairs down and made two lefts, she'd be right there. That sword would be before him. The one that made his insides shiver and something tight coil around in his stomach from the mere sight of it. His old self's aversion to the thing was so strong that it even passed onto him. Even if it was strapped down by chains and left to rot in a chamber that wasn't so secret after all these years. It— _she—_ sat there, gathering dust bunnies. While months turned into years and years into nothing, and the world slowly forgot their tale.

Vigilance shook his head.

Gig's tale. Not his. Or… was it? The different cycles and his own past were so tangled in his mind that he couldn't think straight.

 _ **Are you scared?**_ the voice asked. No concern to be found. Just the usual dryness. With a twinge of hopeful longing—that was new. _**If you'd let me take control for a while, then I'll go see her for you.**_ Vigilance was tempted to respond. To say, _yes, please. Please go._ He almost did when he heard that final whisper. _ **For the both of us.**_

And he realized it then—he was breaking.

There was a crack somewhere inside of him, growing deeper and larger and far more pronounced. Potions wouldn't cure it. Bandages certainly wouldn't. Clerics wouldn't even begin to know the problem. They had no knowledge of souls and the process of their rebirth. Of the memories they contained—of how it could change a person. Vigilance was afraid. Simply afraid. Gig was right, despite the mocking way he said it, and Gig knew he was. They were a part of each other after all. Vigilance's soul was breaking into two halves. Gig had always had a strong personality. And it was coming out. Slowly, ever so slowly.

It was only a matter of time.

What would he do when it finally did?

Would Gig's persona take him over completely?

 _ **Gee, you're just a bundle of fun aren'tcha? Subdued really does it for me, too.**_

He'd ask. Just this once. Because he was curious and the dream he'd just awakened from was too pleasant to not wonder about Gig's motives behind his words.

"What do you plan to do?" Vigilance asked, fighting the startled feeling that clawed along inside of him. Gig was surprised he'd responded. That much was obvious. But the fact that he actually felt an emotion that wasn't his was far too disconcerting for him to find any satisfaction in actually surprising someone like Gig.

 _ **Go see her, duh! Aren't you paying attention? She's awake, y'know—can't you feel it?**_

The words jolted something inside of him. A memory of awakening inside a body that wasn't his. But felt like home just the same.

"When you see her then," Vigilance continued with lasting patience and burning curiosity, "what do you plan to do?"

 _ **Isn't it obvious?**_ The rakish grin he all too clearly imagined couldn't have been a coincidence. _**She's my soulmate. I'm gonna join her.**_

* * *

 _A/N: Hohoho double update._ _Please Review._


	9. Dream Snippet 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters_

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 8_

…

 _What was wrong with this assclown?_

God, they had no time for stupid man cows that liked to pretend they were some kinda hot shit alpha male. He had friggin little baby horns sticking out of his ass of a head for crying out loud. There was no way he was anything more than these other lowly peons. Hell, he might've even been lower than them. So why the hell was he acting like he was the greatest thing since sliced cheese? No, actually, Gig didn't care about that. He wanted to know why, _good god why,_ in the world the kid was even giving that reincarnated, sister-loving piece of Sepp shit the time of day?!

It was damn obvious that that little piece of Sepp shit was coming onto her.

And Gig watched from the sidelines as the kid spoke in her usual hushed tones to the waaaay more animated man cow. The dumbass was clearly off his eggs. Hell, Gig would bet one of the kid's limbs that he was mentally crippled way before Raksha took over his body. He had hay on his head for Haephnes' sake— _hay,_ what kind of dumbass haircut was that? And those _clothes,_ eyesores was what they were—and why was she still talking to him?

Taking her goddamn time, too. Like he wasn't leaning against the wooden pillar before the entrance of their favorite hotpod shack—AKA Vitali's beautiful, majestic restaurant—with a shaking waitress behind him trying to hand him the bill in a way that wouldn't end with her being threatened under a table. Like Gig had time to threaten another cowardly piece of Sepp shit, when he was glaring daggers into the kid's back. He knew she could _feel_ his displeasure. He practically radiated it. So, what the hell was so goddamn important?

Now the whole thing with that man cow didn't really bother him— _the hell it didn't_ —rather, it was the fact that she was there completely and utterly _ignoring_ him, leaving him with the stupidly _large_ bill like she didn't eat her fair share of hotpods.

Eyeing the bell tower that sat conveniently across the road, Gig saw that a full five minutes had passed. Fuck if that wasn't the longest five minutes of his life. And still, they were chirping on like the two women they were. How could that man cow talk so much and… did his eyes just linger down ther— _oh hell no,_ that was his body, damnit! Well, it had been. But still. Not cool.

Gig mentally counted the sheer amount of people they'd dominated in his head— _six, seven, eight, ni_ —more than enough. He could get rid of one of them. He doubted the kid would notice. He would've preferred it to be the other stupid cow, but as long as it was one of them, then the world would be a helluva lot better.

Gig stomped over, feeling his mood darken. A twisted sense of satisfaction washed over him, as he saw that man cow's entire body tremble.

"What is with all the babbling?" Gig asked, grabbing the kid by the elbow. "Seriously, kid, I thought you could handle taking out the trash. Do you need me to lend you some of my power or something? Either kill em quick or leave the dumbass hanging. Don't make me wait. _Not_ for him."

Gig swore he saw the man cow _smirk_ at him. That little shit.

"Sorry, Gig," the kid was quick to placate him, as she always did. "Levin was telling me about what he remembered of Raksha. He has some memories of when you were partners and if maybe you'd like to talk about the pa—"

Gig immediately held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa, kid. I'm gonna stop you right there. First of all, we weren't partners. They were my _slaves_! See the difference? And like hell I'd wanna hang out. That's like hanging out with your ex-wife, know what I mean? You just don't do it."

"Hey!" Levin interrupted. "We definitely weren't married!"

" _Not_ the point." Gig sighed, shaking his head like tragedy had just occurred. "You know what? Never mind. Talking to you is killing my brain cells. I can _feel_ them disintegrating. I'm leaving. This is stupid."

"Wait!" Levin yelled when Gig dragged the kid away.

"Oh, shuuuut uuuup, will ya? When I go somewhere, the kid leaves with me. Always. Or did you just forget about that whole body bunking, saving the world fiasco a few years back?"

"Bu—"

"Oh, boohoo."

Just as he was about to stomp away, something hit his head. It was hard, and he swore he heard juice slosh around for a moment. It was as if the entirety of Prodesto went still in that one instant, silenced by the pure stupidity of one person. Even the kid had stopped trying to apologize to the man cow with her facial expression—not that he was paying attention—in favor of turning to address Gig's killing aura that had suddenly gone to a realm beyond serious.

Gig turned ever so slowly, his eyes zeroing in on the goddamn watermelon by the ground at his feet. A _watermelon._ It was bigger than his head, but certainly not harder because the thing now sported a giant crack along its side. And he whistled deep and slow.

"Well that could have really done some serious damage," he muttered, scrutinizing it. Not to his neck, but to his _hair._

"I tried to warn you," the man cow said in that retarded southern drawl of his. It didn't even friggin sound like a legit accent.

Distantly, he realized the kid had grabbed his arm with a grip tight enough to bruise. But for him, it was merely one of restraint. And those _please relax_ eyes she was shooting him were a nice touch. Not that they worked.

"So," Gig asked, eerily calm. But the scythe that appeared in his hands spoke nothing of peace. "Who threw that?"

His trained eyes saw some Aztec guard squeak, falling to his butt and damaging his very cheap armor. The waitress that was trying to get him to pay earlier stood a ways behind him, obviously there to report his misdemeanor. The guard clearly didn't know who he was while turned around, but now he did, and he regretted it dearly. By his reaction to the smirk that graced Gig's lips, he knew that he had at least heard stories.

Preferably the ones of mass slaughter.

And like the little turd he was, the man cow stepped in front of the guard with his fists raised before him, and Gig's smirk widened. Perfect.

"Gig," the kid called again, grip tightening a fraction. He allowed it for a moment, before he brushed her hand away with a grin dark enough to crack glass. Unusually wild even for him. "You're going to destroy the city."

"Tough shit, kid," Gig muttered. "I'd listen, buuut the stupid man cow actually wants to fight. And here I was just planning on leaving. Heh heh. I'm not gonna say no to a free order of beef though."

"You're lying," she pointed out. Like always. "Sorry for making you wait."

He blamed the rush of adrenaline for the red that promptly stained his cheeks, before turning to ignore her. As well as the slightly appeased feeling that settled in his stomach. The hell with this, he was _not_ going soft.

"C'mon stupid man cow!" Gig taunted, spinning his scythe. His eyes were pleased and terribly serious. "I'm gonna rip your throat out."

* * *

 _A/N: Please review!_

 _ **Random dude:**_ _Thanks for your review. I don't usually reply to reviews here, but since this is such a dead fandom, it's really cool to know I've got a few lurkers. If you don't want to make a profile but still want to know when this updates, you can follow my fanfiction blog. (manually enter the URL on my profile) I post something whenever I update one of my fics there. Also, I really recommend you check out_ _ **"Her Reply" by "Acerbus Wings"**_ _it's the best Soul Nomad Gig/F!Revya fic I've ever read on this site._


	10. Dream Snippet 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters_

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 9_

…

 _What to expect: Gig's POV. Takes place during the night they spent at Endorph's Camp._

…

' _This place is packed with depraved cutthroats. Sleep with one eye open.'_

Hooollyyy hell.

That Endorph guy wasn't kidding.

Now, it wasn't like Gig wasn't used to attention. He got it from everyone—though the kind of attention he attracted was mostly in the form of terrified screams and ear-shattering cries, but still… this was just ridiculous! Could men get any more desperate? He could feel their eyes slink across hi—the kid's—skin. They weren't even being subtle about it for Haephnes' sake. It was just constant staring, lip licking, and eye fucking, and he was damn tired of it!

"Keep staring and I'll gouge your eyes out!" Gig yelled, startling the group of bandits all around Endorph's camp.

The kid's cheeks turned as red as her hair, as she clamped her hands across her lips in a futile attempt to quiet him. As if that would work. The only way she'd ever silence him was if she bit off her own tongue—no way would she do that. Kid was chicken shit. Damn stubborn chicken shit. But hell, why wasn't she _saying_ anything? He knew she didn't like their stalking eyes. Gig could feel her emotions after all. They were crystal clear. She didn't exactly have the best… mind mask or whatever it was people called it—and who did anyway?—but she didn't have to go on and hide it under her _physical_ mask… thing.

"What?" Gig questioned, still able to talk despite her hands over their shared lips. "Just cause you're gonna stand back and take this doesn't mean I wi—motherfu—did you just—OWW—STOP BITING ME!"

"I'm not biting you!" The kid argued.

"Like hell you aren't! This is my body, too, you damn brat. Stop abusing my goddamn tongue!"

She only bit harder.

And he cursed her out, shouting even more when he was assaulted by the bitter taste of copper and iron. Oh, he'd show this kid blood. As soon as he got a little more control he'd friggin bathe in it just for the sake of making her cringe.

By then, the entire camp was staring at them with wide eyes. Concerned and confused and frightened all at once. Some were backing off, while others were staring in vivid fascination at the girl with the split personality of a guy. A very pissed, foul-mouthed, absolutely murderous guy that, who, at the moment, was shouting obscenities at everyone and everything.

From the corner of his eye, Gig saw a few bandits rush away in search of Endorph—or who he sorely hoped was Endorph. Cause hell, if they called that damn stupid cow or that sister-loving Sepp shit he was going to let the kid bite their tongue clean off. Gig couldn't handle another minute around those two idiots, and the kid's patience with their antics certainly didn't help things. His thought seemed to register in her head as well because the kid suddenly stopped, straightening and looking in the direction the others had run off to. Her face was an unreadable mask, but he could feel her mind whirring, trying to process just what was going on.

"They're going to complain about us," she said, sighing. The kid massaged her tongue against her cheek, as she continued walking back to their tent. Embarrassed, but clearly not angry at him.

"Heh," he grinned manically, "let the bitches bark."

"Then why didn't you just let them talk?"

" _That_ was different," he said, thinking of all those disgusting leers. "Waaaay different."

"Maybe they wanted to meet you," she offered. A sorry attempt to lighten the mood, but still one that made his grin widen.

"Who wouldn't wanna meet the Indestructible Gig?" he boasted, before shaking his head. "But it's those melons you keep out on display that they wanted to stuff their noses into. No way are you becoming anyone's squeeze. You are _not_ putting me through that."

She rolled her eyes, the retort on her tongue, but never quite making it past her lips. Always the goody two shoes. At least she knew when to stop talking. He had to give her points for that. If he was stuck in the stupid cow's body, he probably would have opted to dive right back into the sword.

The other bandits, put off by what they thought was a problem with the kid's mental stability, finally stopped ogling her.

Seemed crazy could stop all kinds of heads.

Gig smirked.

Yawning along with the kid as they finally pushed their way inside their tent. Small, but clean and very private. He had to hand it to that shitty bandit, he certainly knew how to accommodate guests. Or maybe he was just so used to sleeping on dirt every night—yea, that was probably it. It helped that the kid was soft and squishy, but not by much. And he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that. She was waaay too out of shape.

"I know," she suddenly said, closing her eyes as she unstrapped the top of her armor.

"Know what, kid?" he asked, sighing in content when the shoulder guards came off and she stretched her arms high above her head, popping the joints. Damn, she was sore. "Talking to yourself now?"

"That I'm out of shape. You told me already back in the forest. ' _Man, you should exercise. Ten minutes a day really helps,'"_ she repeated in a poor copy of his voice.

"Stop peering in my head!" he chastised. "And it's true, so get your ass in gear. Hell, you don't even deserve this bed. You're a sack of fat, you can cushion yourself."

"Should I sleep on the floor then?"

"Oh nononononoooo," he stressed. "Fortunately for _you,_ we're sharing your pudgy ass right now. So lie down already!"

She fell back without complaint, kicking off her shoes in the process.

"Sweet hotpods of heaven, _that's_ what I'm talking about!" he cheered, already half-asleep, moaning in luxury when her back hit a mound of what must've been pure fluff. A cool draft danced along her chest in a way that reminded him of a time when he'd dip his head under ice cold water to get rid of the scent of blood. The sensation made him sleepy, relaxing him enough to actually make him forget about the discomforts of being in a woman's body for a few blissful moments. But then she turned on her side, arms outstretched in front of her, grasping and squishing up against air, and Gig just… _sighed._

"Damnit, kid," he complained. "Turn."

She ignored him, snuggling her face deeper into the mattress. Damn, if she wasn't getting used to not paying attention to him.

"C'mooon," he urged, really wishing he had his own body. Because right now, he swore his voice was making her sleepier. He used what little control he had over her body to make her fingers twitch. The sensation was startling enough for her to force her eyes open. She looked around for a moment, disoriented by her surroundings, before he spoke again, "On your back, kid. Let's go."

Realization seemed to dawn on her, and she fell back against the bed, unconcerned. "I can't sleep like that, Gig."

"Tough luck."

" _Gig._ "

" _Kid._ "

Already knowing she would never win with him, she acquiesced, turning on her back with a grunt and trying to position her hands in a comfortable way. Did these bandits just not sleep with blankets or what? What did they do when it was cold? Huddle up and freeze to death? She needed to hug something.

"Stop moving," Gig muttered after her fifth futile attempt at a less awkward position.

"I _can't_ sleep like this, Gig."

' _Stop thinking so much,_ ' he said in her head, effectively silencing her thoughts. _'Jeez, you'd think someone died with all your stupid turning.'_

' _I can't help i—'_

' _Yea, yea,'_ he interrupted. _'Go on, turn on your stupid side. But I'm gonna turn you back as soon as you fall asleep.'_

The kid grinned, happily turning over and resting her arms one over the other. _'Thanks, Gig.'_

' _You're going to die old and alone if you don't break that stupid hugging habit now.'_

' _Don't you feel lonely when you're sleeping by yourself, Gig?'_

' _Where the hell did that sappy shit come from?'_ he asked, raising an eyebrow in their shared conscience. He was glad they could see each other here. _'You're the one feeling lonely. You'd be lost without someone to talk to.'_

' _I'm never lonely, as long as you're here.'_

"That's just creepy," he said out loud, but it was lost to her as she finally fell asleep.

Gig sighed, letting his eyes slip closed and abandoning all attempts to make her move.

God, this kid was a handful.

* * *

 _A/N: The last three dialogue lines… they were hands down one of my favorite parts of the Redemption Path._ _Makes me cheer for Revya every damn time, so I couldn't help but include it. :D I love all these little holes I can fill up in the Redemption Path—and damn, is there a LOT. Next chapter will be Revya's POV. Strictly Revya. I'll try to do a dual release next time, so everyone can have some more Gig and/or Vigilance, too._

…

 _Please Review._


	11. Dream Snippet 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters_

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 10_

…

 _What to expect: Revya's POV. So… basically a shit ton of narration. Though I will give her a couple lines. Don't expect much though. This snippet takes place after Gig lent his powers to kill Feinne and ended up falling asleep._

…

"What should I do?" Revya asked Grunzford and Danette, fisting a hand against her chest. Genuinely lost. "Gig is gone."

They stared at her as if she'd spoken in an entirely different tongue. Danette was the first to speak up, "Well, that's better for us! Who needs 'em anyway?"

Or so she said, but Revya could see her shifting eyes and too wide grin. Revya, however, didn't bother putting up a front. She merely gripped her sword tighter and called his name in her mind, hoping to hear a response. Even an insult would do. There was none. The kid title was starting to sound really good right now. She knew Gig only saved them to help himself, so where in the world did he go off to? She couldn't feel him… err—inside her. And rarely, did he sleep when she was awake. He was always mouthing off about something to her and actively took in their surroundings. Like a little kid that was finally allowed outside after a week-long storm—perhaps, in a way, he was.

"Hey!" Danette called from further ahead, waving her arm so fast it was a wonder it didn't fly right off. "Hurry up! We don't have all day."

"Where are we going?" Revya asked, jogging up to them.

"Jeez, didn't you hear anything we just talked about?" When Revya didn't respond, Danette sighed like tragedy had just occurred. Now that Revya thought about it, to her, it probably did. "You're hopeless! We just agreed to go back to the Village to talk to Lady Layna."

"But Gi—"

"No buts!" She interrupted, turning on her with a glare that spoke little of compromise. "Besides, if anything happened to that guy in there, then Lady Layna is sure to know."

Revya hesitated a moment longer, before nodding.

Unlike their travels to the corners of Prodesto, heading back to the Hidden Village was a relatively uneventful affair. Quiet, too. But Revya didn't want to think too much about that. It was strange not having a voice complain to her about her sleeping position or someone to chastise her when she was getting tired. That voice always took her mind off of things—even if she didn't want it to. And without it—without _him—_ her travels consisted mostly of listening to Danette talk. Revya should have been used to it by now, but with an entity that could read her slightest move and communicate with her telepathically, Revya missed being able to "speak out" or to just be understood without having to open her mouth.

Danette was good at filling silences though, she'd give her that. And when there were no petty bandits to scare off or overly enthusiastic men to shake her head at, Danette was the line that talked her away from insanity. Because Revya would surely lose her mind if her soul mate didn't speak out soon—from worry or from regret, she didn't know which would claim her first. Nor did she know which was worse. All Revya did know was that she certainly didn't want to find out.

"Finaaaallyy!" Danette exclaimed. Revya looked up from the dirt to find that they were at the entrance of the Hidden Village. Just as Danette turned to her, a scolding look in her eye, treating her like a kid. Again. Maybe that's why Gig called her that? She doubted it. "I'm going to go look for Lady Layna, okay? You go change, take a bath, a nap, or whatever. You can't show up in front of her like that. I'll pick you up in exactly three hours!"

Before Revya could open her mouth to respond, Danette was already running off like a gold medal sprinter. Grunzford merely shook his head, grunting something about having to say hello to a few old friends before wandering off as well, effectively leaving Revya standing on her own. She took a moment to stare up at the dark caverns, shuffling her sandals against the ground, before shaking her head and heading for her room.

It was just as she'd left it.

The pristine bed sheets and contrasting nightstand. A bundle of clothes she usually wore folded neatly upon a nearby chair, while the rest sat gathering dust in her closet. She remembered Gig's off-hand comment about not needing so many clothes anyway—perhaps the first thing they truly agreed upon—and she smiled, rueful. Revya fiddled with a pink nightgown, running her hands over the soft cotton and debating whether or not to change. She had three hours. More than enough time to get in a shower and a decent nap.

But in the end, she didn't do any of those things. Merely kicked off her shoes and flopped on her side against the comfy mattress. It seemed bigger than she remembered. Her room did, too. Which was stupid now that she thought about it, seeing as how Gig had never really had his own body. But… his voice alone already held such astounding presence. It was hard not to notice he was gone.

Revya curled up on her side, shutting her eyes to the world only to find the usual darkness that was supposed to greet someone when they did. A part of her hoped to hear Gig complain about her position, but the other, more sensible part, told her to wait for Lady Layna before letting her imagination run off with her.

It was harder than it seemed.

But she didn't exactly have anyone to chastise her right now about her constant over thinking, and she certainly couldn't allow herself to fall into that hole. Or… could she? Revya's eyes snapped open, as she stared at her blank wall. Her mind running with thoughts of that fight, of the power that coursed through her veins, and her and Gig's survival instincts blending into one. The experience was… thrilling. The kind of power Gig held must have really been enormous—well, as a former God of Death such things were simply a matter of course. But still, to encounter it first hand was another thing altogether.

Her fingers twitched against the mattress, her body suddenly alight with excitement. She had so many questions to ask him. About his power, about the afterlife, about his job as the Master of Death. And it was then, suddenly and entirely without warning, she realized that she missed him. No. She knew that from when he first disappeared. What she realized was far more complex. But at its base, it still boiled down to her missing his presence.

She could almost hear his cocky voice, imagine that smug smirk and roguish curve along his eyes. "Awww… don't tell me you miss me, soul maaate? I mean seriously… _don't_. Cause hell, that's creepy."

Revya smiled.

She closed her eyes once more, willing herself to sleep. Slumber never came to her when she wanted, however, and thoughts of her coming audience with Lady Layna settled at the forefront of her mind. God, she didn't expect to be so afraid of what Lady Layna might say. And she certainly didn't expect Gig's leaving—momentary or not—to be like this.

This was far lonelier than she expected.

"Please be alright," Revya whispered.

Again, there was no response. The silence in her mind remained as unbroken as the one enveloping her room.

It was deafening.

* * *

 _A/N: Well… I honestly prefer writing Gig. His perspective is a thousand times more fun because of his personality. But still, writing Revya was interesting, too. Since I thought this part of the game went by a little too quickly, especially since Revya's the protagonist and all. It seemed like this part focused more on Danette and the Hidden Village than Gig and Revya which sucked. (Not a big fan of Danette. Her voice grates on my ears, not to mention the way she talks.)_

 _Anywho, more Vigilance and Gig coming up soon. I may also write a snippet from the Median ending of the game—whether it will be the win/lose ending, I'm not quite sure yet. Stay tuned._

 _ **Toboe: Damn, that was one motivating review. Thank you so much for your kind words. I was planning to hold off on releasing this one 'til I typed out the next chapter, but here it is. If you don't have an account, but would still like to know when this updates without having to come online to check every other day, you can subscribe to my fanfiction blog. I post when I update my fanfic there, so you'll receive an email update. The URL is on my profile. Thanks for reading!**_

…

 _Please Review._


	12. Dream Snippet 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters_

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 11_

…

"Look, _kid_ ," Gig emphasized, staring out at the ice-cold waters. "I don't give a shit what you say. We're going in. Like it or not. I hate to be the one to break it to ya, but you _stink._ "

"I know we have to go in, Gig, but there are _people_ around."

"Okaaay, whatever you say. I mean, it's _your_ body."

"Only during times like this!"

"Heh," he couldn't argue with her there, but he wasn't about to own up to smelling like the wrong end of a Sepp. "Oh, come on. No one cares about your equipment. It's practically all on display anyway. Just take it off and jump in! What do you say, soulmate?"

"You only call me that when you want something."

"Not true!" he immediately denied.

"But…" she trailed off, blushing madly and going off to find some kind of cove—like hell she would.

"But what?" Gig asked, sighing. He really needed to get some more control over those stupid legs of hers.

"Only you have ever actually seen my body."

If he had a face, that would have been one disgraceful fucking moment for him and any of his future reincarnations. Masters of Death didn't blush _._ Ever.

"Good god," he yelled to the sky. "You sure know how to give a guy diabetes, kid. Just hurry up and find a place already. Like I said, you _stink._ "

He ignored the smile that stretched their shared lips.

* * *

 _A/N: First attempt at a… drabble. Those 100 word things. I hated it. I went way over the limit. And I didn't like the turnout. Don't expect more of these. But I did post it to show you all my incompetence at it. You'll be happy with the length of the next two. They're my norm for these snippets._


	13. Dream Snippet 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & The World Eaters_

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 12_

…

"A _what?_ " Gig emphasized, staring at her like she'd gone crazy.

No. The kid had definitely lost it—and not just her either—every single one of those fucktards they dominated weren't playing with a full deck of cards if they thought _this_ was a good idea. He looked at each and every one of them. His eyes skipped over the two cows because he already knew they were mentally lacking. Why in Drazil's name couldn't they just… oh, barge in, take their shit, and get the hell out? What was all this espionage and planning and sneaky sneak for?

He used to be a _god_ for Haephnes' sake! Those guys weren't threats. Hell, they were hardly even opponents.

And the kid. Oh, good god, the kid. She was just nodding along like always, but he knew what she was thinking. From the tightness of her smile, Gig knew she thought this was bullshit, too. He knew she wanted to just get this over with. In, out, then sleep the rest of the day. She was as lazy as they came. Really, he would know. So, why in the hell wasn't she saying anything?! Oh no, he knew why.

"Yea!" Danette cheered, fist pumping like that was cool. As they all collectively ignored his outburst. Damn ingrates. He saved their world! "We can definitely do this."

"Uhhh… _no,_ " Gig interjected, commanding their attention. Because he was Gig and people couldn't just ignore him. No matter how hard they tried. "You are _not_ going to go through all that shitting trouble just to grab a few—what? Stolen goods?"

Danette and Levin gasped, both of their faces turning deep red. As they prepared to yell at him, but he beat them to the punch.

"And you," he whirled around to face the kid, "I can't believe you actually summoned _everyone_ we've dominated. I mean, c'mon!" He gestured with a wave of his arm to all of the people that had gathered. Most of which they hadn't seen in years. And then some. Vitali, Juno, that useless knight Galahad. There were even some nameless clerics and gideons thrown into the mix. They'd clearly been doing well for themselves, seeing as how they'd gotten all beefed up during their time spent kicking ass with them. Mercenary jobs must've been a breeze. Hell, even that stupid bitch, Lujei, was there! For a moment anyway. She disappeared with a snap not long after, clearly busy with… oh, he didn't know. Fucking up someone else's life? Probably.

The kid raised an eyebrow at him, silently saying, _'and your point?'_

"My point," he said, easily understanding her, "is that we didn't even need this many people to own those bitches Gamma and Joules! We _don't_ need them now. Hell, you and i can take those bastards on our own—and you know it."

"But," the kid protested, voice raspy with unuse, "they want to try it this way."

"And what? You're just gonna go along with it because they want it? You've sure lost your backbone since I've left that body of yours, huh? Where's the kid that protests to me every damn morning when she doesn't want to get out of bed?"

The kid flushed at his words. But Gig ignored her embarrassment, turning to the gathered band.

"See ya, chumps!" he yelled, before snapping his fingers. A good sixty people disappeared. Until he was left with the kid, both stupid cows, and Shitali. He snapped his fingers again. Once, twice, three more times. But they were still friggin there! "What the hell?"

"We weren't summoned," Vitali enlightened, grinning ever so slightly when Gig closed his eyes, turned to the sky, and just let the thought settle. The fact that he didn't even curse was a testament to his sour mood.

"And we're going through with this!" Danette told him, putting her hands on her hips. As if that would somehow make her argument more effective—it didn't.

"Like hell you are," Gig said right back.

"We are and you will, too!" Levin interrupted. "Right, Revya?"

The kid smiled that dopey smile of hers, and Gig face palmed. He could never force her to do anything. This was no different. How then, did these morons always get her to go along with their stupid plans? Even against her will? And how the hell didn't they notice that she wasn't exactly enthused by their idea?

"Don't drag the kid into this, you damn sister loving man cow," he said, stepping in front of her. Her shoulders—yes, her shoulders—were practically screaming that she didn't want to go through with it _,_ and he hated how he had to save her from herself. Why didn't more of his personality rub off on her? "If you guys want to go off and do some crazy shit, then go ahead. But leave my soulmate out of it. I only have _one._ "

"What?" Levin challenged. "You're not going to let her? You don't _own_ her!"

"Yeah!" Danette backed. "She's my bestfriend! And I had her before you even came along, so back off!"

"Are all of you cows really this dumb?" he asked, genuinely curious. "The kid obviously doesn't want to do it!"

"Uh, yea she does! And I think I know my bestfriend better than you!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yea!"

"Prove it then, stupid cow," Gig grabbed Revya by the elbow, dragging her in front of him and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Tell 'em, kid. Tell 'em how much you don't want to do this."

"Tell me how much you do!" Danette yelled.

All eyes zeroed in on Revya, and she blinked blankly back at all of them. As a long silence settled around them. Gig squeezed her shoulders hard enough to bruise, an indication to hurry up and speak before he _accidentally_ broke one of them. Not that she thought he would. But his hands did hurt. She finally opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Vitali.

"Just so everyone's on the same page," Vitali began, his tone smooth and calculating, "the goods that were stolen was the Hidden Village's weekly supply of hotpods."

The unrelenting look on Gig's face dropped so fast, it was as if someone had told him Haephnes would be taking away his body. His jaw opened and closed twice, clearly speechless. Before he finally gathered himself, his hands turning Revya, so he could properly look her in the eye. Espionage? Fine. He'd play along. If only to root them out. Because he was going to personally own those conniving bastards, those petty thieves, those stupid shitheads retarded enough to get _on his wrong damn side._

"What was the plan, kid?" Gig asked, all ears. "Something about a brothel?"

* * *

Now, Gig remembered why he'd been against this plan.

He didn't envy his soulmate.

Gig watched from the bar, nursing what tasted a lot like hosed down piss, as she flitted around in her usual attire—because really, it looked inviting enough—not making conversation, but nodding her head along to the different men she had to entertain for a while until the _'pros'_ would come in and grab their clients. She held a card up to each man that said, _mute,_ in big, bold letters. That had been his idea, and the relief in her eyes when he mentioned it was palpable.

Danette, noisy and too ill-tempered for this kind of job, gathered information with everyone else. Hopefully Vitali would keep them in line, but Gig doubted it. So, that left him to watch over his little soulmate. She had shit luck, as per usual. And that was only further confirmed when he looked at all the desperate eyes clinging to her form. Hell, if he didn't remember what that felt like. Back in Endorph's Camp when he'd threatened to gouge a dozen men's eyes out.

Good times.

Though in usual kid fashion, she took it all with a grin, looking as if she barely even noticed them. But she did, he could tell—always. He rolled his eyes when a particularly grabby customer reached out, only for her to seize his wrist with a firmness that surprised the man, before gently pushing his hand back down. Guys like that didn't deserve gentleness.

"Hey there," a woman came up to him. The owner, he knew. Because Vitali had introduced them before disappearing with the two cows. She was heavy from age, but her eyes had that knowing look about them. That told him she'd been around places like this for a long time, and perhaps held the same job as the women she now currently employed. She tilted her head toward the kid. "Your girl?"

Gig leaned against the counter, eyes only flashing briefly toward the woman, before settling back on the kid. He really didn't want to talk, but he didn't want to go through the hassle of being thrown out, then having to find a way back in. "Something like that," he muttered.

"Pretty," she said right back, cleaning an empty glass. "One of Vitali's agents? He always has me hire someone for the day when he wants information from clients."

"One of Shitali's agents?" he sneered, extremely offended in the kid's place. God, it would suck to work for that sneaking bastard. "Hell no!"

"Keep your voice down," she said, not unkindly. "You'll attract the attention of my girls. Clients won't like that. Men don't want competition in a whore house, darling."

Gig grimaced, not even gracing her with a response. His fingers twitched, and he almost summoned his scythe into being. Almost. Someone needed to give him some kind of award for self-control because he was just full of it today. Next time someone told him he didn't know restraint, he'd remind them of this very retarded moment and sear it into their heads as much as it was in his.

"Gig," the kid called, suddenly standing before him. Her tray and card nowhere to be found. Behind him, the owner looked surprised at the fact that she wasn't really mute.

"What the—" he jumped, scowling at her. "Don't do that! Damn, kid. When did you even get there?"

"Just now," she said, smiling dazzlingly at him. As if all was right with the world. The hell it was. They were in a goddamn _brothel._ Or did she just forget that? Not likely. "Your fingers were twitching."

"Yea?" he threw back the rest of his drink and sneered at the taste. He needed hotpods. All those damn hotpods those sonuvabitches stole had better be intact or so help him—

"Yea," the kid interrupted his inner monologue.

"I was starting to get pissy," he told her, rolling his eyes at her curious look. "Why do you care? Go back to serving your drinks, you damn slacker."

She lingered for a moment longer, their eyes both stubbornly boring into each other's. She conceded first, nodding her head in agreement. "Okay."

As soon as the word left her mouth, a man came up behind her and tried to grab her shoulder. Drunk as he was, he ended up missing entirely and ran his hand all along her backside instead. The way the kid stiffened made Gig do the same, and the throbbing in his veins suddenly stopped, before resuming at triple time. In his drunken haze, the man had pulled on the strap of her bra. Gig watched the kid's face heat up, panic, and then quickly grab the pads to keep them in place. Thankful, that the man hadn't mistakenly undone the strap around her neck.

Before he even knew what he was doing, his hand snaked around her waist and forcefully tucked her against his frame. The kid wrapped her arms around him out of instinct, covering herself forgotten when his chest did a far better job at it. He spared her a single glance. Her head bowed in embarrassment, as her blush spread all the way to her ears. Gig didn't even register his scythe appearing in his hands or his shoulder guards floating above him or even the startled yelps that now permeated the air. Though for reasons beyond reason, he did notice the owner of the establishment scream at him to not cause trouble.

But that, too, was lost to the ringing in his ears when Revya's entire body twitched and she leaned into him. Hell, she practically crumpled against his form, arms clinging to his neck in a way he would usually grumble at. Good god, she was a handful. Literally and figuratively.

Why had he agreed to this again?

Ah, right. The hotpod thieves. Well, he could find them. He was the friggin Master of Death.

And no one stood a chance against him.

"You bitches are dead."

* * *

Outside, Danette, Levin, and Vitali stood with the tied-up hotpod thieves. Nine crates of their loot safe and away from harm's way in a basement only Vitali had the key to. They were just about to call Gig when scantily clad men and women began fleeing the brothel, screaming and pushing at each other to get out first. Some poor man's brutally amputated arm came flying out, before the amputee himself followed. He was some drunkard that didn't seem to know what was going on—all he registered was pain. And blood. Maybe blood. His eyes were too shaky for them to tell.

"What…" Levin began, horrified by the display before them. "What's happening?"

Just then, the owner came running out. She had tears in her eyes and looked every bit like a woman scarred. "You!" she yelled when she caught sight of their little group. "Why would you bring a man like that into my establishment?! What were you thinking? He's… he's—" she sobbed, unable to continue.

"You mean that… that… idiot did this?!"Danette turned red with rage, fully prepared to march right in. But the owner stopped her, clinging to her and yelling _why_ repeatedly.

"It—It wasn't us!" Levin tried to defend. "We swear! Vitali was the one that… huh?"

The two Sepp's turned, only to find Vitali gone. They slowly looked back at the bawling woman and gave her their best innocent smile.

The owner wasn't amused.

* * *

 _A/N: I know I only mentioned Lujei for a brief second and didn't give her a line. Sorry about that! But I promise to give her a chapter with Gig and Revya soon. So, I've promised a Lujei and a Median chapter so far. Keep those in the back of your thoughts. I'm sorry if I somehow made Revya appear like a weakling here? Did I? I had that feeling when she clung to Gig. But this was how the story played out in my mind. I promise to bring her back to her normal, kickass self in the coming chapters._

 _Also, my fantasy novel should be available for pre-order in May of next year. (Follow/visit my original fiction blog for updates. URL is on my profile. Please manually input it.) And I've just recently released a Deidara/OC and Lavi/OC for any of you that are interested. That is all._


	14. Dream Snippet 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & The World Eaters_

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 13_

…

"Why were you so interested in her?" Vigilance asked to no one in particular. Or maybe he was asking Gig—maybe. He didn't exactly want to admit to something like that. To something insane and what would undoubtedly be considered a failure to resist on his part. He was a Master of Death. A god. He shouldn't have been tempted by such banal things. But he was—and it was killing him.

It didn't help that Gig reminded him of his mistake each time he opened his mouth.

 _ **Talking to me more and more, aren'tcha?**_ Gig muttered, clearly pleased. He even laughed a little, but it was more subdued than usual. A little too morose to be coming from Gig. The laugh was more suited for someone like him, someone who wallowed in sadness and doubt. He could only wonder what he was thinking about. _**So when are we gonna go see her?**_

"You didn't answer my question," Vigilance observed.

 _ **Oh, like you answer any of mine.**_

He quieted down then. Because Gig was right, and Vigilance needed to think again. He knew Gig hated that about him. Hated his constant need to settle down, contemplate, and weigh his options. Vigilance didn't particularly like it either. But that's how he was, and he wouldn't be changing anytime soon. Especially with all these new flashes running around his head. He hated all the fun times they had in different cycles—why couldn't they have that in theirs?—the feelings that ran through Gig during those memories were raw and utterly incomparable. It just wasn't fair.

Why couldn't they have that? What made his Revya so different from the kind, accepting one in his dreams? Why did she become the Devourlord and not the one that smiled and laughed and did things for no other reason other than because it was the _right thing to do._ The same Revya that redeemed his counterpart and brought Gig to the light, never once letting go of his hand. He wanted that one—or was that the problem? Was he falling for her? Perhaps. He couldn't give a clear answer even if he tried.

But Vigilance was striving for a Revya that wasn't his, chasing after just one facet of her when it was Gig that clearly accepted everything. All of her. Every version down to the bitterest, evilest form Prodesto had ever seen. Each one was loved to bits in Gig's mind. He didn't show it often, but it was true.

And that's why he was here.

Because Gig wanted to be with her in that dark, lonely sword he knew all too much about being trapped in. He would willingly return to it for her sake. Just to keep her company until eternity ended and the world began again.

 _ **Those versions you keep thinking about,**_ Gig suddenly said, startling Vigilance from his thoughts. It took him a moment to realize that he was referring to their dreams. _**I'll tell you because you don't seem to get it.**_

"Get what?"

Gig… sighed.

 _ **That kid was born kinder, dumbass. More patient, more tolerating,**_ he began, and Vigilance opened his mouth to ask _why,_ but Gig continued. _**A little less introverted. She actually liked people. Actually liked the stupid cow and Virtubitch. And I—Gig liked playing shoulder devil. That kid was way too heroic for her own good. Kind and selfless doesn't work for anyone. Especially not my—his soulmate.**_

"Wha—"

 _ **Stop trying to interrupt!**_ he yelled, and for reasons beyond his own understanding, Vigilance obeyed. Perhaps because it was Gig—and he never bothered explaining things to just anyone. Let alone something like feelings. Especially not his own, or in this case, those of his counterparts. _**And that kid had a more open, less… lonely,**_ Vigilance heard the cringe in Gig's voice, _**version of me to compliment her. See where I'm going with this? Souuullmaatteeesss! For all cycles.**_

Vigilance's eyes suddenly widened in realization—his mind seemed to blatantly ignore the fact that Gig still hadn't answered his original question—because, really, how hadn't he thought of that before?

The reason his cycle hadn't turned out so brightly wasn't an error on their part. It was fate—it was always fate. They were the same souls, just a darker part than the rest. Born into one cycle to compliment each other, and then they simply went on from there. Vigilance could still remember Gig and Revya's late night conversations, spent in the cover of darkness with hotpods around them and a comfortable bed for her to sink into. They spoke of many things—most had nothing to do with killing and evisceration and the mass destruction of entire cities. It was mostly teasing and random nonsense, a lot like the kinds of conversations Gig and Revya had in his dreams.

They weren't that different after all.

He just had a strict preference, but was that such a bad thing? Did that really make him unworthy of her? He was Gig, too, wasn't he? In some un-twisted way, they were the same soul. How could the same soul birth two distinctly different people? How could one part have a soulmate, while the other didn't.

Because they weren't the same soul. Vigilance shook his head, trying to knock back sense into himself. They weren't one. Not exactly. Similar, but still distinctly different. Because Gig was a chunk of his soul twisted by Drazil and the end result was an unrecognizable killing machine with his very own self. His own brand of personal identity. They could be forced back together with awakened memories, but they'd never be entirely fused.

Gig's voice in his head and his separate desires were proof of that.

The part that was left was another person entirely. Vigilance. The part with the kindness and the memories and the gentleness that wasn't twisted by Drazil— _he wasn't._

He wished he could be.

 _ **What?**_ Gig interrupted once again, his voice abrupt and stunned. But this time, his voice was a welcome distraction. _**Did you just… you did**_ **not** _ **just think that. Hoollyy hell, that's what I'm talking about! Let's go see the ki—**_

Vigilance tuned him out. This once, he'd listen to his mocking nonsense.

Because Gig was absolutely right—he didn't just think that.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm going to do a snippet of Gig and Revya in the Bad Ending having a late night convo deep within the bowels of the BFF Empire in the next chapter. It should be out sometime in December. Late. Since I have class til the middle of it and finals are coming up. Cause fuck me. I may also write something about Gigya meeting Lord Zetta (from Makai Kingdom) during their travels. It'll be the continuation of the pregnancy snippet. I'm not sure how I feel about that one just yet, since I'd have to get a feel for Zetta again. No promises on that front._

 _Anywho, feel free to read any of my other stuff that interests you or to visit my original fiction blog/accounts. Those are constantly updated. My IG and Wordpress in particular._ _On a side note: I feel like such a hardcore necromancer in this fandom! :D If only others would come and linger in it, too._

 _Til next time._

…

 _Reviews are appreciated, but may not always receive a response._


	15. Dream Snippet 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters_

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 14_

…

 _What to expect: Revya's POV. Demon path. What the emperors of the BFF Empire did during quiet time basically._

* * *

The Devourlord perched upon her window seat, looking at the expanse of land below. The BFF Empire, Gig had so eloquently christened it, was veiled by darkness that even the light of the moon wasn't great enough to pierce. It wasn't very beautiful. What with the constant screaming, tinkling of manacles, crying children, and general… death found in every corner, but from her position in her chamber, it was perfect. Her room was situated in one of the castle's tallest towers, far away from the lingering scent of copper and rust that usually followed her around.

From here, all she saw was black. The noise wasn't very pleasant, but it was distant enough to be ignored. Like a far-off dream she wasn't sure was real or not. She had an idea of what was happening, but wasn't curious enough to go down and check on her lands, much preferring her own little world. For now. Soon enough, Revya found herself closing her eyes in something that felt a lot like peace.

And Gig laughed at her for it.

"What'cha doing, kid?" he asked, his voice sudden enough to rouse her from her half-awake state. She opened her eyes, only to find that same darkness outside her window again. But there was a smile stretching her lips, wide and manic, certainly not hers.

"Nothing much," she answered plainly, pillowing her chin with her arms, as she leaned fully against her windowsill.

"Sleepy again?" he scoffed. "You've got a real problem, y'know? Hand over the reins why don'tcha? I wanna stretch." Revya slowly closed her eyes, the sigh dying on her lips. Gig didn't rush her and when he felt her control slipping away and a vision of her appeared before him, his smile widened. "Hey, kid."

"Mmm…" she hummed, looking at the blackness around her, before her eyes settled on Gig. He said he wanted to move around on his own, but he didn't seem to be in any rush for control. She wondered how her body must look. All slumped against an open window. Eyes half-open and caught in yesterday. Someone could come in and push her right out—Lobo would be her number one suspect.

"Ha!" Gig suddenly exclaimed. "As if anyone could get within fifty feet of our body without me knowing about it. Stop worrying so much, kid!"

"I wasn't."

"Oh, you are so transparent. Whatever! But this is my body, too, remember? Like hell I'd let anything happen to it. See? Look."

His smile was a little prouder than before, and Revya focused enough to re-take control of her eyes. It was a strange sensation, wilfully taking and giving up command of her own body, but not an entirely unwelcome one. It was nice to let someone else deal with the world while she slept. Safe and satiated. Like a beast with a full belly.

She found herself sprawled on the bed in a starfish position—one she'd never be able to sleep in had she been the one leading. But he seemed to prefer it. The window was still open, but very, very far away. In fact, everything was far from her bed. The massive thing was situated in a bare corner of the room, away from sharp objects and giant closets. Not even an oil lamp was near—only a mound of ripe hotpods—as if Gig was scared someone might attack their castle and cause something to tip over and crush her to… well, not death, but… bruises? She doubted a fallen closet would kill her. But what a way to go that would be.

"That's nice of you," she said, grinning at him. As soon as he saw it though, his entire face morphed into a scowl. The pinch between his eyebrows was a terrifying sight, but she only found her grin growing.

"Oh, shut it."

"You have a lot of expressions for someone so demented."

"And you have a disturbing lack of them."

Her smile grew even more at that—because apparently that was possible. As she stretched out in the strange, box-like dimension that was her mind. Revya curled on her side, eyes already half-closed in sleep. It was so easy to lose herself in this place. She loved it. Loved sitting there with him, too. He was strong enough for her to never have to worry about anything. If the entire world went to hell, she was sure that the two of them would still prevail.

There were no blankets in her mind. No pillows or beds either. The temperature was always set just right and there was never anything to disturb her slumber here. She wondered if that was her or Gig's doing, but didn't care enough to voice the question.

"You're really going to sleep again?" he asked, his voice was a bit softer than before. But still just as biting. She felt rather than saw him settle before her, felt his eyes observing her face. He clearly wasn't feeling any urgent need to go kill someone or burn a city down just for the hell of it. Though he didn't seem bored either. Just… relaxed. Content. Maybe even more than her.

He was transparent, too, sometimes. Not that she'd tell him that.

"Maybe later," she said, nuzzling her face into the crook of her elbow. Things were so slow here. Slow and distant.

"And you call me a bad liar," he muttered, staring at her.

Revya peeked one eye open and met his stare.

A moment passed. Two. Then three.

She closed them again.

"Because you are," she said eventually.

Instead of kicking her like she'd expected, to her absolute surprise—and delight—Gig laughed. Loud and virile. Very obnoxious. His amusement always sounded like he was making fun of something. Or maybe she just saw it that way because most of the time he actually was. She stared as the corner of his eyes crinkled, turning up as they always did when he was having fun. He was leaning on back on the palm of his hands, head pointed at the nothingness above them as he continued chortling, clearly very pleased with something or another.

His laughter died soon enough, and when it did, they just stayed there, the silence washing over them both. It didn't last very long. Gig was already tapping a familiar rhythm on the dreamscape floor with his fingers.

"I wonder if I can conjure some kinda BGM here…" he said absent-mindedly. Frankly, Revya was surprised he'd never tried before. What was that one song he always insisted be playing? Love Letters? No. Something with rocks. Or… Desperado? Maybe Desperado.

"You aren't going out?" Revya asked before he could try. She was barely sane as it was. "I thought you wanted to stretch."

"Naaah. Later. Probably," Gig said, shrugging. His eyes closed, as he rolled his neck around. Visibly at ease. "Your body's all tired. I don't want to go walking around all sore."

"Whose fault is that?"

"What, you're blaming your pudgy ass on _me_? Ha! As if! You should be glad that I'm getting you in shape," he said, sneering at her. She ignored it. "Besides… it isn't _that_ bad here."

Her eye cracked open again at that, but Gig's were still closed. His face was tilted upward, utterly devoid of emotion.

"Better than being alone in that stupid sword at least. Maaan, was _that_ boring."

She knew he'd kill her if she said something sappy. So, instead, Revya reached out and fiddled with the black cloth of his pants. She drew lazy circles around his knee, tapping her finger in its center twice, not stopping even when Gig turned to glare at her. She saddled up to him, curling herself around his legs so her head was near his thigh. One arm strewn across his lap and the other snaking behind him in an embrace—definitely the loosest sense of the word.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pushing her away by the shoulder. She didn't budge. Revya didn't answer, simply because he already knew.

They were soul mates after all. And even if they weren't, it was obvious.

When he saw her close her eyes and look, for all intents and purposes, ready to fall asleep right then and there, he sighed loudly. Gig said something under his breath that was too low for her to hear, but she knew it wasn't anything pleasant. All the same, he let her stay like that. Though she was sure he'd have no problem tossing her aside when he got bored and had the urge to go out and cause trouble.

"It really is way too quiet in here," he said.

"You talk enough for both of us, Gig."

"Oh, shuuuut uuup. I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to distract me from playing something."

Damn.

Revya only frowned in response.

"Ha! See! I knew your sappiness wasn't real! Now, where was I? I was about to play some epic background music." He grinned, closing his eyes and concentrating more than she'd ever seen him concentrate before. "I know you know the tune. So, that means your head should be able to play it, right? Right. Okay, here goes nothing!"

Her eyes widened. Oh god, was that… was that…? It was! He'd just made a speaker form in her head. How was she supposed to sleep now?

"Good god," she said.

Gig fell in a fit of laughter.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _These are the kind of late night convo's between the two that I usually refer to in Vigilance's POVS. Since he had the bad ending before awakening. He remembers and refers to these… sometimes. Or was it just once? I honestly don't feel like checking._


	16. Dream Snippet 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad the World Eaters_

 _Dream Snippet 15_

…

There was so much blood.

The scent of copper and rust and new fear permeated the air. It was glorious in its intensity. And Gig cackled, as a trail of fire spread across the houses. Sepps were screaming, Angels were crying, and men were dying. All was right with the world. The kid was in his mind. Not asleep, but close. She was reveling in the destruction. Though she didn't seem to want to get in on any of the action herself. Not this time. Friggin lazy ass.

He looked across the yard and found some old sap stuck under a giant log of wood. What a slow-ass. He was down there, crying for someone to save him— _oh, look, kid! Someone actually stopped—_ the young Sepp lifted the log, falling onto his butt in the process, but at least the old guy got out. Gig lingered on the sidelines, sword balanced on his shoulders, contemplating just hacking their legs off. Let the falling houses take care of the rest. It would be so easy to do. Surprise them, make it quick. See the pain on their faces. They hadn't seen him yet, so they weren't frozen in fear.

But swords weren't made for amateur leg amputation. Scythes were better suited for that kinda thing. Damn, did he miss his scythe. He contemplated finding one, but decided against it. Maybe he could just summon his old one. His old arm guards, too, while he was at it. He'd have to try. Back in their castle, so he could force the kid up. Then they could figure out how to unlock more of his powers together. Maybe they could… oh, he didn't know, think the same thing? He laughed out loud at the idea. The sound was drowned out by the noise around him.

As if it would be that easy. Well, it might. Only one way to find out.

He was just about to go and leave the final annihilation touches of this place to his lackey's when something amazing happened. It was enough to make him stop dead in his tracks and stare. Enough to rouse the kid from her half-awake state inside their shared mind and get her to actually see what was going on around them. Because goddamn, that was stone cold.

And people called him a monster?

The house above the two had finally started to give way, and the old man, frightened little thing with bad knees that he was, had grabbed the back of the man's shirt and threw him straight into the falling building, all the while using the momentum to propel himself just out of the crumbling house's reach.

"Hoolly hell," Gig said, whistling. "We should dominate him."

' _Gig,'_ the kid said in his mind, warning him against it.

"I was kidding. As if I'd dominate an old donkey. Like we don't already have enough dumbasses back at base. Look, he's shaking! Like a friggin leaf. As if it wasn't his fault!"

The old man turned suddenly, Gig's voice finally registering in his ears. He sat there, stricken, before letting out a squeal more suited to an animal being led to slaughter than a human. Maybe he was secretly a Sepp under all those wrinkles? Gig slowly walked over, staring disinterestedly at the fallen building and the growing fire.

"Spare me!" the man pleaded.

The tip of Gig's blade was at his neck in an instant.

"Hey, asshole. I didn't give you permission to talk!"

God, he wished he had his body back. He definitely didn't look as threatening with those breasts on display and looking for all things like a tiny creature that couldn't hurt a damn fly! Well, whatever. He couldn't change that now. Maybe if he killed everyone then forced that bitch Haephnes to get him a body… maybe… Gig shook his head. He had other things to worry about. Like the sniveling mess before him.

"What do you think, kid?" Gig asked, smile widening. "Iiiii'mmm thinking… disembowelment?"

"Scalping," she offered. And the man squeaked in fright at the clearly feminine voice that left her lips. Gig didn't know why the hell the old guy was so surprised. He was in a girl's body. Or did he really expect him to sound like a transvestite from the start? Well, he wasn't about to correct him that they were body-bunking. Let the world think them crazy. They weren't wrong.

Gig clicked his tongue, not exactly against her idea. But not excited about it either. "How 'bout I give him a third nostril?"

"Beheading."

"Nah," Gig dismissed. "C'mon, kid. All your suggestions are too quick. I mean, he killed the guy that saved him. There's like… gotta be a rule against that, right?"

"But I heard chickens could still walk when you cut their heads off."

Time seemed to still in that moment, as Gig's eyes widened in sudden interest and the old man's skin took on the kind of pallor Gig once remembered himself having. A hail of arrows were being fired somewhere across town and an army of unknown people were starting to gather around them, but everything else seemed so distant then.

Gig's fingers twitched, his grip on the sword tightening to an unholy degree.

"Is that for real, kid?" he asked with the excitement of a child. "I've never performed a lobotomy before. I wonder which way I should cut? You think above the nose would be too much?" Gig suddenly looked around him at the dozen of frightened mercenaries that had gathered to protect the city. Idiots. Well, at least they'd be good for his new research project. "Heeelllooo, specimens!"

"Let's try til we get it right," the kid oh, so helpfully chimed in.

"Oh yeaaa we will." His lips twitched upward into a bone-chilling smile. The excitement buzzed through him, as he let the tip of his sword slip into the old man's head. He did continue moving—but just for a moment. They were both disappointed when he fell.

As he turned, Gig was surprised to find his left hand going numb. The familiar sensation of the kid taking over overcame him and he was about to resist, but stopped when he realized she didn't want to take full control. He smirked. His chest erupting with something a little too warm for his liking, something he blamed on the fire around them.

"Let's have some fun, kid."

Vigilance's eyes snapped open.

What in the world was tha—

 ** _Ha!_** Gig's voice boomed. **_That's what you get. Looking into memories that aren't yours._** When Vigilance remained silent, he continued, **_What? You were trying to find those nice, quiet ones, right? Well, you found 'em! One of them anyway. Hope you had a nice spoonful of those 'fuck you' memories I sent your way too!_**

"You… you did that on purpose? How did—"

 ** _Those aren't for you to remember, dumbass!_**

Vigilance shivered. If he wasn't sure about it before, he was now. Gig was gaining more control. He really needed to stop this. Needed to stop trying to fall asleep, he certainly didn't need to do something so human anyway. Needed to stop talking to Gig. And most importantly, needed to never, ever, _ever_ peer into the memories of the current Gig in his head. If this continued, he didn't know where he'd end up.

But…

He already found himself breaking the second one.

"Why would you kill all of those people?" Vigilance asked, despite himself.

Gig shrugged. Vigilance just knew he did… strange as it was. **_We needed to let those punk bitches know who was boss._**

"What?" Vigilance hiccupped, choking back an empathetic sob.

 ** _No, not '_** **what',** he said in a bad imitation of Vigilance's voice. **_We had to build the BFF Empire's name! Genocide was as good a way as any. And weren't you listening? Headless chickens! If you don't think that's cool, then we really aren't one._**

All that blood. All the laughter. All the… _fun._ No, that wasn't fun. Needless brutality was what it was. How could his Revya— _Revya, just Revya—_ do something like that? Even if it was just a version of her. How could… how could… _no._ He knew how. That was the version in his cycle. The one he'd been refusing to see all this time, in favor of all the others. The very same one he was trying to understand, to see where fate had gone wrong, so he could make sure that all this… would never happen again.

And yet—his mind, traitorous thing that it was told him that—she was the one Gig still saw. The one he wanted to get back to. He hadn't strayed after all these years locked away in his head. He was truly stubborn to a fault, and Revya was one thing he'd made his mind up about a long time ago. Back when they'd first met inside that dusty room in the Hidden Village. The answer was fairly simple now, Vigilance knew. He only needed to get Gig out of his head. Shut him down, lock him up with the violent Devourlord he wanted to be with so badly. Let them keep each other company. Neither of them deserved it, but… he needed peace. Haephnes would understand, so long as he promised to keep an eye on them. To see if they tried anything terrible. Somehow, Vigilance doubted it. Gig only wanted to be with her again.

But would splitting his soul really help?

The part of him that was reluctant to do so wasn't just scared for Prodesto's well-being or even for his own, that part of him was simply hesitating because… because—oh,he didn't want to let them be together. He didn't like the thought of that wonderful smile showing itself because of Gig—for Gig. He could be Gig, too, couldn't he? Meddle enough and he… he…

He could save her.

Vigilance knew it.

He closed his eyes, as realization finally dawned upon him. There was a profound moment of silence and then—

 ** _Are you fucking shitting me?_**

If only.


	17. Dream Snippet 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters_

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 16_

…

 _ **First of all, shithead, what makes you think the kid even wants to be saved?**_ Gig said harshly, already getting a point across that would require Vigilance to think heavily on the subject before having a fitting answer. Again. _**And by the likes of—well, you? You're the friggin Master of Death. Could you, oh, I don't know, be content with that? Do your goddamn job and leave my soul mate alone! I only have**_ **one** _ **!**_

Even if he had more, Vigilance thought he'd still be yelling at him. Though that final line did seem incredibly familiar. He was sure another had said it, a Gig from his dreams. Vigilance didn't try to point out the similarities between this Gig and the one from the other cycles, however. It wasn't anything to gawk at or applaud. It was the same reason he thought he could save the sleeping Revya after all.

"But I—"

 _ **You fucking what? Don't tell me you're in luuuuv with the kid? Cause hell, I'm going to puke. Mind vomit! Do you want that?**_

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Vigilance said, startling himself with the loudness of his voice. Though it had no effect on Gig, who was used to being able to rile other people up.

 _ **The hell you don't, you overgrown asshole!**_ Vigilance didn't know what it was like for another being to throw a tantrum in his head, but this was probably it. Constant ringing, pounding from all corners of his head, and an incessant throbbing on both of his temples. How did Revya handle this all the time? Maybe this was why she constantly slep— _ **no, you don't blame that shit on me. You weren't there to know the kind of things she thought. You didn't go through jack shit! You think you love her because of some memories you saw? Are you stupid or are you just**_ **that** _ **lonely? I sure as hell won't let you take what's mine.**_

"You can't even get to her on your own."

Oh, he shouldn't have gone there.

Vigilance knew it as soon as the words left his mouth. Evisceration was nigh. He didn't know how Gig would do it, but it would happen. He wouldn't escape with his ego intact either. Vigilance's fists were clenched so tightly that he drew blood and it was then he realized that he'd closed his eyes in anticipation for the screaming he was bound to hear reverberate inside of his mind, but after a moment of unending silence—nothing came.

And that terrified him.

He knew Gig was still there. Though Vigilance did wish he just imagined him into being all this time. But that was a fool's hope. Gig was simply… wordless, for once, in his anger. The man was absolutely livid. Seething. He could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach, Vigilance was sure it wasn't his. And he wondered why Gig wasn't saying anything.

Vigilance opened his mouth to ask, only for Gig's voice to leave his lips.

"How are you so sure that my emotions aren't just rubbing off on you? I mean you're pretty damn sympathetic. Demented, too. Going to sleep to stalk me and the kid in other cycles, and then even digging into my memories. Weren't you supposed to be some kind of unfeeling bastard, huh, _Vigilance?_ Why is it that when I come around again, you start feeling things like love and envy and selfishness?"

It wasn't Gig's words, so much as the fact that he actually took enough control to speak through him that shocked him. It staggered him so much he actually stopped breathing. But Gig wasn't done yet.

"I'll tell you why," he said. His voice wasn't smug, just laced with pure, knowing truth. Gig was beyond done with him. Despite the fact that it really should've been the other way around. "Because these are my emotions. I'm not letting you take them from me. Wasn't my cycle enough? You've got some balls trying to take more, I'll give you that. But the kid doesn't need saving. She knew from the start that something like this could happen. That she'd be trapped, sealed somewhere—and she was okay with that."

"What do you mean she kne—"

"Revya is mine, and you're stupider than I thought if you think I'd let the likes of you change that."

Silence.

From them both.

But Gig was done talking.

* * *

 _A/N: Gig fluff._

 _I know I left it at a sort of vague place, but I'm going to continue this argument between them at a later chapter. I want to get in some more random snippets before I move on with the story. :D I won't turn this into a full-blown love triangle—well, I'm not sure yet, but I'm leaning towards no—I am sure that there will be a lot of growth on Vigilance's part. Lots of development with him coming to terms with all these emotions and if they're really just Gig's or not… that kinda thing._

 _Also, Happy Holidays, everyone!_

…

 _Reviews are highly appreciated, though I may not always be able to respond._


	18. Dream Snippet 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters_

* * *

 _Dream Snippet 17_

…

 _What to expect: Post Redemption Path things. Gig fluff. Maybe a bit OOC on Gig's part? It was hard to write the scene I wanted to without Gig falling away from his usual… Gig-ness._

* * *

Gig had never been an early sleeper. In fact, it would be safe to say that he was Prodesto's most prolific insomniac. A prowler of the night, always searching for his next kill. Or something like that anyway. Really, he didn't care. Some of the older Sepp's in the village had decided to make up some kind of shit lore about him to scare the younger ones into their homes. As long as the little shits kept out of his hair then he didn't give a rat's ass what they said about him.

Besides, they weren't all made up. The really bad ones were true at one point or another.

There were days when Gig would watch the sun rise above him. Gray from winter or blood red from reasons unknown. He wasn't a stranger to it. He'd seen every kind. Enough to last a good fifty cycles. And hell, if he wasn't tired of the damn sight. But the funny thing was, even during the rare nights he slept before the sun had the time to fully show itself, he still woke in time to see it peek above the horizon and quietly make its way up. He was always in a half-awake state of course, usually falling asleep again a moment later.

But some days, like today, he'd be startled into wakefulness. There was no particular reason for it. No stupid cows banging on the door. No shitty birds chirping or bells pealing. Not even the crackle of fire as he'd grown used to from the constant trips he and the kid had been taking recently. Just… still.

Gig groaned as a strip of sunlight seeped in from that stupid window he forgot to cover up last night, shedding light over his pale face and the back of the kid's head. She was nestled comfortably against his side, her legs coiled around one of his, her breaths slow and even. Her face was buried in the hard muscle between his shoulder and collar and for a moment he wondered how the hell she could sleep so easily against him. Yes, he was a murderer and all that other shit people might have a problem with, but hell, he knew for a fact that she was sleeping between rock hard bone and muscle.

Maybe all her fat kept her comfy. Gig smirked at the thought.

Running his hand up the length of her side, he noticed the blanket covered her and little else. She was always friggin hogging the damn thing. Gig clicked his tongue, but didn't try to take it away. Instead, he futilely tried to turn his head away from that damned sun and its apparent love for him. Because did he mention that he was _damn tired_ of it? Clingy balls of flame. That was new. Even he couldn't blame his fatal charm on that one, so he blamed Haephnes instead.

But when he found that he couldn't turn away from its glare, he closed his eyes. Gig didn't know how much time had passed, though he was sure he'd fallen asleep again because he was in the same position though that terrible strip of light was along the headboard now.

And still, the kid slept.

Gig opened his mouth to wake her, saw her peaceful face, then thought better of it. His hand subconsciously continued its trek up and down her side. He thought he'd woken her when she let out a soft breath, inhaling deeply and snuggling closer than he thought possible. But then her toes curled and the hand over his chest twitched, before her breathing evened out again. Must've been one helluva dream. Now, the question was… was it about him or hotpods?

Probably hotpods.

He was sure the stupid cow and Virtubitch would have a field day if they saw them now. Where were they anyway? It must've been early afternoon already. They were being suspiciously quiet. Usually someone would've barged in and called them down for… _something._ Food, guard duty, some kind of shit request the kid would always say yes to.

Really, she was such a pain in the ass.

Gig looked down at her again. His eyes narrowed but not hard. Curious, almost. He couldn't describe it. He didn't want to. But he examined the lines of her face. Some were smoothed out during slumber. Others, like the downward curl of her lips were more permanent. It wasn't a frown. Not a pout either. Just her resting expression, grown weary from too much travel in such a short amount of time. He didn't blame her for sleeping in. He was tired, too. Not that he'd admit that. He was still coming to terms with the limitations of his human body after all. But really… even he'd woken up. Twice at that. The kid was definitely just lazy.

"Why the hell are you still sleeping?" he said without any real force. And he was oh, so tempted to pinch her side. To watch her eyes snap open, her mouth drop, utterly startled, before she realized what he'd done. She'd glare at him or she might apologize—he never knew with her—either way, she'd turn away afterward. Roll over to her rightful side and fall asleep curled up against his pillow that she said she liked the smell of. Sappy ass.

The thought had a wicked smirk gracing his lips and just as he slid his hand down her stomach, she blinked her eyes open and stared blearily up at him. Gig stared blankly back, his fingers frozen, completely enraptured by the way she tilted her head up in one smooth, drowsy motion, before smiling stupidly at him.

"Hey, Gig." Her voice was quieter than usual. Breathy.

He didn't respond. Not right away. Only tilted his head down, maneuvering them until they were both on their sides, facing each other. Her eyes were closed again and she was too busy reveling in whatever… _this_ was to be concerned about his lack of response. He pursed his lips for lack of any better thing to do.

"What the hell are you still doing sleeping?"

"Mmm…"

"Not ' _Mmm'_ I've got stuff to do, kid. Places to be. People to kill."

"Prodesto is quiet."

"Because I was stuck in bed," he grumbled, rearing back when she suddenly opened her eyes to look at him. She closed them a second later and his face morphed into a full-on scowl as he regained the lost space.

"You could have moved me," she said.

Gig raised a solitary eyebrow. No, he really couldn't. Not when she was curled up against him like that. Still and vulnerable. As if she couldn't own almost everyone in this shit world. Like hell he'd say that though. He'd sooner fight solo against an army of World Eaters.

He settled for turning on his back again, clicking his tongue when the kid immediately moved to flank his side again.

"Clingy much?" he said as bitingly as possible. And man, was it bitchy. Even by his standards. Extra scathing. Scalding. Whatever it was people called it. Because hell if he started believing that shit people kept saying about how he was weak against her. Fuck that. He liked it better when everyone was dead shit afraid of him. "Your pudgy ass is gonna make my side numb. And didn't I just say I've got stuff to do."

Gig was lying through his teeth, and they both knew it. He never had any qualms about slinking away when he was busy or when the mood struck.

"Stay a while longer," she told him.

He swore the heat in his cheeks was from that damn sun aimed perfectly at his face again. Never mind that that annoying strip of light was off to the kid's empty side, illuminating the particles of dust in their shared room.

"What?" he muttered, moving his shoulder so her head would bounce and she'd step away from the land of her dreams and back to him. "Need me to sing you a lullaby?"

The kid hummed again in response. She seemed content, despite his harsh words. As she usually did. Soul mates, indeed. It was nice to have someone that just… understood. Like how he could tell her thoughts with a single look. Because Gig really didn't know how he was supposed to behave in this sort of situation. When there was no overflow of lust or saving the world to be done. He'd never held something with the intent to care for it. _Gentle_ , his mind warned him every time his hands lingered over her. She was human. She could break so easily under his grasp. And did he have a strong grasp.

Her mouth somehow found its way home to the corner of his own. Gig watched as she did it, her eyes half-closed and lovely, before she settled back down, clearly unconcerned with the way he harshly bounced his shoulder again in protest. And the damn kid had the audacity to laugh at him.

Well, he didn't hate her laugh.

Smirking evilly, his arms wrapped around her waist and he tucked her under him. She was still laughing, but somewhere, deep down, so was he. And before he knew it, she was staring up at him with expectation in her eyes and a challenge on her lips. He crooked his neck down to meet it, not caring for the way he crushed her under his weight. And just as he deepened the kiss, the heat bubbling between them as he pried her mouth open—

The door came flying open to reveal not one, but friggin _two_ out of breath cows.

"Mother of—"

* * *

 _A/N: My bad. Only one update this time around. I have midterms next week. I just wanted to get this out because I saw that its been a good two months since the last update. THIS ISN'T DEAD. And thank you to all the reviewers. I'll make it up to everyone the next time around with a 3 to 4 chapter update. PM me if you have any questions regarding this series._ _On another note, I finished my second novel in my series! (it's better than my fanfic, I swear haha.) Now, its time to start getting the first all prim and proper for publication this May._

 _Until next time!_


	19. Dream Snippet 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad the World Eaters._

* * *

 _What to expect: Gig fluff._

 _This was written on my mobile last night. Excuse typos and the overall shortness._

* * *

Gig would never admit this, but he liked the way the kid woke him.

She didn't wake him with kisses or hugs or—like a certain loud cow—screaming, rather she'd caress his face. Feather light touches, gliding across his skin in a way that dissipated his anger and made him less grumpy.

But even though he didn't mind it as much, that didn't mean he was entirely forgiving. He still didn't like being woken up. Especially on purpose. Gig was a light sleeper, and even the slightest of movements was enough to rouse him into a half—awake state. One he found himself constantly being in whenever she changed positions on their shared bed. It didn't help that she always curled up beside him with an arm wrapped around his waist or resting on his chest, a toned leg pushed over one of his own... the kid was a damn leech. And being in such close proximity didn't exactly give him comfort when she was plagued by nightmares or when her small body was incapable of even warming itself properly. She was so damn soft. Gig wondered how she was even able to handle his soul inside her body for so long.

But that was beside the point.

The point was that he liked being awoken by her.

She'd touch his face; he'd blink, brain foggy and eyes still addled with sleep to see her grinning softly at him in a way that made his chest tighten. The soft pads of her fingers would continue rubbing soft circles against his cheek, over his jaw, as she'd sigh low in content, and—

Gig pulled away.

He turned to check the clock. _4:22AM_ , the glaring light read. _Four—twenty—fucking—two. A.M._

Good god, what was wrong with her?

"What the hell, kid?" he said, softer than he liked. "Are you trying to make me want to kill you? Because it's working."

She didn't say anything, merely pulled him back down to his previous position and placed those distracting fingers on his face again. They traced imaginary shapes on his cheek, rising all the way up to the tip of his eyebrow, before running back down again; successfully quelling his annoyance.

"What do you want, kid?" he asked.

Still, she didn't respond. The kid even had the audacity to close her eyes. Like hell she was going to wake him up and then just fall asleep.

Gig grabbed her hand, halting her actions. Her distracting actions.

Her eyes opened.

He swore they glowed in the darkness. But hell, that could've just been the lack of sleep talking. Because no way was he normally that cheesy.

Annoyed by his own thoughts, he called, "Kid." The warning in his tone was clear.

"... I had a nightmare," she told him, shivering slightly.

Gig raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't question her claim. He was used to her tossing and turning whenever she did. The fact that she didn't this time either meant the nightmare was simply a mild one or was frightening enough to paralyze her. He wasn't interested in hearing either.

"Are you gonna start whining? Because if you are, then go bother the stupid cow inst—"

"No," she interrupted, much to his surprise. The kid rarely spoke over him. "Of course not."

 _Considerate brat._

"Then why'd you wake me up?"

Her lips thinned in a way that told him to disregard it.

"Kid," Gig pressed. "Fine, I'll bite. What happened? Tell Uncie Gig all about your bad, bad dreams."

"... Go to sleep, Gig."

"Like hell I can."

"I thought you didn't want to hear."

"That was then. This is now. Stop living in the past."

The kid sighed. Gig reeled back, his eyes widening imperceptibly. Was she... was she exasperated? With him? What the hell? When did the kid's patience ever run dry? And if anything, he should be the one annoyed. Not her, damnit!

"I dreamt," she mumbled, just low enough for him to hear, "that I was married to Levin. We were eating dinner. He was looking at me intensely. I think he asked me something."

Gig froze.

His mouth opened and closed twice in shock because... what kind of sick dream was that? Was her subconscious actually fantasizing about a stupid, sister—loving man cow? Gig visibly shuddered at the thought. He didn't know whether to laugh in her face or be angry that she was having relationship dreams involving another man. But fury was quickly winning out. He'd heard a lot of twisted things in his time, but this was up there with that one guy that shovelled shit for a living. No, it topped that. By a friggin long shot.

"And then I woke up," she finished, not letting him shout the profanities that danced along the edge of his tongue. Her hand broke away from his to continue rubbing his face. "You were here... like always."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"You were sleeping."

"No shit, kid. That's what people do at four in the morning. And anyway, I'm not gonna apologize for not being the friggin man cow of your dre—"

"I wanted to see your eyes," she murmured, interrupting him a second time. "I don't want to be looked at like that by anyone else."

As soon as she said that, her own eyes closed again, completely missing the half—lidded look he suddenly gave her.

Oh, for Haephnes' sake. She was a handful. A damn fluff spouting, sonnet blubbering handful.

Gig sighed. Loud. Irritated. Entirely too pleased with himself. He squashed the last one.

His arm snaked its way under her, before pulling her closer. So close that her forehead met his chin. Absently, he noted that she was only wearing his discarded shirt, and the blankets had somehow found their way into cast aside heaps at the edge of their bed. The room was quiet, save for her slowly evening breaths. It was only when he was sure she was asleep that he spoke again.

"Don't wake me up for something like that again, kid." A pause. His fingers twitched. "I might forget which side I'm on."

* * *

 _A/N: Please review. If you're interested in original fiction and would like to support me and my writing, please check out my fantasy novels! URL on my profile._


	20. Dream Snippet 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad the World Eaters._

* * *

 _What to expect: Gig fluff. If you squint._

 _This was written on my mobile last night. Excuse typos and the overall shortness._

* * *

This woman was delusional.

For one, thinking that he, Gig, the baddest of the bad, the maddest of the mad, the previous Master of friggin Death, was even the slightest bit interested in her clearly hinted at some form of mental instability. And two... actually, who the flying fuck even cared about the subsequent reasons? One was friggin enough. What even gave her the damn idea in the first place? He'd never shown interest in anyone except—

"Hey," the bubbly NPC greeted. "You ready to order?"

He would've groaned at actually having to talk to her had he not been in Vitali's restaurant. Even as he told her to give him everything on their menu that involved hotpods, he could feel her eyes slinking over him. Over whipcord tight muscle and gray skin. Hair falling over a sinister gaze. His glare seemed to turn her on more than anything. It wasn't like he didn't know he was attractive—cause hell, of course he did.

It's just that he wasn't used to having someone eye him so blatantly for precisely that reason, and that reason alone. Usually it was for some kind of gruesome evisceration or abrasive threat. Which was understandable. His mouth could kill. Literally. He'd threatened a young Sepp once in some backwater village and the shit he spouted actually gave a nearby nun a heart attack. He wasn't sorry.

Still, Gig couldn't deny that her forwardness was... refreshing.

But damn... the kid was right there.

She sat across from him. Red hair tucked behind her ears, menu pushed to the side, and chin cradled in her hand. She watched the people as they passed by the window. Quiet as usual. She hardly even twitched in acknowledgement of the waitress' one—sided conversation with him.

Gig's mouth twisted in displeasure.

Geez, would it kill her to act a little jealous?

He turned back to the bundle of energy. Blue hair and pale. She looked almost like a Nerid. Vaguely, he noted the crooked name plate by her breasts. It was written in chicken scratch that he couldn't read. Not that he was interested in her name, but the thing caught his eye anyway. Maybe it was the way it looked ready to fall off, the safety pin crooked at the edge.

He barely noticed the woman blush after realizing where his eyes were, before she flashed him a brilliant smile, then went to get his order.

Gig turned back to the kid, before he pursed his lips in sudden realization. Had she ordered? He wasn't sure, but she wouldn't just sit there, right? Cause he wasn't about to share his food with her. She could starve for all he cared. But... he didn't want to deal with her complaining later, so...

"Did you order?" he asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

She didn't turn her head, but her eyes shifted briefly over to him in a look that told him: yes, she did.

He still didn't know whether he should be happy or not that he could read her expressions so easily.

Once the food arrived, the woman left a piece of folded paper by the empty spot near his thigh. He didn't have to be a genius to know it was her name and address. Maybe her telephone? The technology was fairly new. Few people had one. Somehow, she looked like the sort that would.

Gig briefly looked over to find the kid digging into some kind of prime steak dripping in sauce. There was a side of thin, wafer like slices of hotpods and greens. Nice choice. Satisfied that she actually was able to order, he dug into his own meal—

—and groaned.

"Kid, you need to step up your game."

Said kid tilted her head at him.

"If you want this," Gig motioned to the air between them, "to last, then you've gotta start cooking like that bastard, Shitali."

"You..." she paused, shuffling through his words in her head to understand what he was really getting at. "... want me to take cooking lessons from Vitali?"

"Are you deaf? I just said that!"

A pause, before, "Maybe ask the waitress instead.

Gig almost spit out his food.

Almost.

"Did you just... are you..." He downed a glass of water. "What did you just say?"

She took a bite.

"Don't ignore me, kid."

No answer.

"Mother of—is this about me looking at her name tag. I swear I wasn't looking at her rack." Why in god's name was he even defending himself? He didn't do anything wrong! But his mouth just kept going, rapid fire. "It was loose. And you know how observant I am, right? That kinda shit bothers me!"

"Gig."

"Like how is she not bothered by the way it was all twisted like that? And what the fuck's—"

"Gig."

"—the point of a name tag if you can't even read the damn thi—"

"Gig."

"What?!"

"I don't know if you've ever noticed when you barge into Vitali's kitchen, but that waitress is learning from him."

Silence.

"Wait," he muttered, pointing a finger at her. "So, you aren't je—"

He stopped when she raised an eyebrow.

"God, just forget it."

* * *

 _A/N: Please review. If you're interested in original fiction and would like to support me and my writing, please check out my fantasy novels! URL on my profile._


	21. Dream Snippet 20

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad the World Eaters._

* * *

 _What to expect: Gig fluff if you squint._

 _This was written on my mobile last night. Excuse typos and the overall shortness._

* * *

The kid was mad at him.

Well, not like he could blame her. He'd be mad too if she set one of his favorite shirts on fire. But it wasn't like he did it on purpose. Hell, it wasn't even his fault. He was actually just holding the thing in his hand to get it out of the way, as he sifted through their shared closet to find his own shirt to wear when the stupid cow came barrelling in with a goddamn torch in her hands.

Who was the shit stupid enough to give her fire? And why had she still not learned how to knock? Better yet, why the fuck did she decide that when their door was locked that it was a fucking good idea to just break it down?

The stupid cow had her mouth open, prepared to scream something retarded at him as usual, before she snapped it shut. Fire spread over her cheeks and lit up her ears, as she regarded him in all his shirtless, wet haired, freshly showered glory.

Gig raised an eyebrow.

"Stop ogling me, you stupid cow."

"I... I'm not og... ogling you!"

Next thing he knew, she was waving her arms around like a crazed, embarrassed maniac. Gig had stepped back to avoid her, but when she waved the torch too close to his hair, he held up his hand to catch it, only for the shirt to be caught instead.

They had both stared at it. Before Gig could even tell her that this was her fault, Danette had gone off to snitch on him to the kid. Like he had done something wrong.

Gig rolled his eyes. Just thinking about it made him want to bang his head against the nearest wall.

"Really, kid," he said, exasperated. "Why are you even mad? You wear bras all the damn time!"

Granted, they were in bed, and for reasons that defied all logic, she only wore shirts when she was about to go to sleep. Still, if she wore a bra outside then she could damn well wear one inside. And it was one measly shirt. She had others!

"Look, here." He threw his own shirt at her. "I'll give you one of mine, so let's call it even, alright?"

Hell, he didn't even know why he was the one that had to deal with this. If anyone should be giving up a shirt, it was the stupid cow.

"Stop sulking, kid."

"I'm not sulking," she said obstinately, slipping his shirt over her. He swallowed inaudibly at the sight.

"Yes you are."

She frowned.

He returned it.

"What was so special about that shirt anyway?" he asked.

"One of the merchant gods gave it to me."

"Hmm," he hummed. It was pretty plain to be a gift from a rich as hell merchant god. The shirt was thin and white. It didn't hide much, and there were nights Gig enjoyed that. But the god clearly intended for it to be some sort of freebie undershirt.

"He said I'd get discounts at the shop if I wore it."

Gig coughed. Hard.

"That shitty pervert." He cringed at the thought of an old man leering at her. as if he hadn't done the exact same thing when they shared a body. Hell, even after. "Which merchant god?"

The kid regarded him for a moment. "... Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"You can't kill a merchant god, Gig."

"Says who? You've done it! Twice! For damn discounts! Who does that?"

"But they wanted to fight! This one's peaceful. You can't provoke him."

"Well, tough shit. I don't _need_ to provoke anybody. See, there's this thing called _slaught—_ " he stopped when she suddenly slipped out of bed. "Where are you going, kid?"

"To warn him."

"Oh, for shit's sake. I'm not killing, lover boy, so don't friggin go out like that!"

"I'm wearing a shirt."

He paused. Well, she had a point. but the fact that she was wearing one would be the _precise_ reason why she'd attract attention in the first place. Not to mention that it was his. He already knew what everyone would think as soon as they saw her.

Gig groaned in dismay.

"Wait, kid!"

While their relationship wasn't a secret, they did tend to keep all affection behind closed doors. Locked away and tacit. She couldn't just walk out like that.

Seizing her by the elbow, he pulled her to him.

"I said," he growled in her ear, "fucking wait."

* * *

 _A/N: Please review. If you're interested in original fiction and would like to support me and my writing, please check out my fantasy novels! URL on my profile._


End file.
